


Amity Park's Hookers

by Shotahunter1851



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Condoms, F/M, Gym Sex, Money, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotahunter1851/pseuds/Shotahunter1851
Summary: Paulina and Sam Manson both walk the nightly streets of Amity Park as they offer the pleasures of the flesh to whoever can pay for their sweet young bodies.
Relationships: Sam Manson/Other(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DannyPhantom69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom69/gifts).



Amity Park’s Hookers

Chapter one “Another night”  
In collaboration with HeavyWeight/ DannyPhantom69

Night was coming about as Samantha Manson took a late evening shower in her modest apartment, despite being in her early twenties she kept her high school hairstyle. A short bob haircut which she was very fond of.

The night was warm and so Sam wraps the towel around her head after drying off, with gently steps she heads over to her bedroom to get ready for work but as she comes closer, she spots a door left ajar and with quick peek to see her roommate.

“Ah, this shallow tramp…” whispered the goth before kicking the bed which awoken the tan girl from her slumber.

Paulina Sanchez turns groggy eyes towards her roommate as she wraps the towel around her body while explaining how late it already was and how all the good spots would be taken if they didn’t hurry up, though it took a friendly pull to get the tan woman out of the bed.

From out the closet, Sam took out the black corset and leather skin-tight skirt along with knee-high stiletto boots which she threw over the bed as she headed over to the drawer to fetch some proper underwear which consisted only of a purple thong.

As the goth was combing her short hair and adding a perfume, Paulina barge in wearing a skin-tight cheery wine leather dress with matching lipstick and black high heels, Sam couldn’t avoid feeling somewhat jealous of Paulina’s double D breast size unlike her own C cup which was by no means small.

Both girls rush out of the small apartment they rented once the clock told them it was near ten p.m heading down to the parking lot where Sam left her old four-door sedan park, the goth love driving during the night as there was less traffic and cool winds ease her mind.

Despite the many years it still surprises the goth her friendship with Paulina Sanchez as there was a time, they couldn’t stand the sight of each other, Paulina was part of the cheerleading team while Sam was among the rejects of Casper high.

Sam’s memory lane was cut short as Paulina tab her on the shoulder telling her they reaching their destination, the goth park her car around the corner in front of deli shop where she and Paulina often bought and Sam had come to an agreement with the night clerk, therefore, no one would bother them.

“Damn, there’s already of the bunch here”- said Sam as she saw over two dozen women dress in miniskirts or tight pants.

“Hey, you still got some condoms left?”- suddenly asked the tan woman.

Sam quickly check her purse only to see she too was out and so was her lubricant tube, cursing their lack of preparation both headed over to the sex shop on the street corner just a block from where they normally stand for the night.

As the goth picks a few packages from the display she giggles at the thought of how things came to be, her friendship with Paulina and her current lifestyle. Both girls working the streets of Amity during the night as prostitutes though they weren’t in for the money. It was the trill of the forbidden which entice the goth to sell herself every night.

Armed with condoms and lube tubes both girls head over to their regular though there were several more girls by the time they arrive, neither Sam nor Paulina had anything to envy any of the other girls beyond experience.

Both had started to sell themselves no more than a month ago and so they were new to the trait. Paulina squeezes her large breast as to draw the attention of driver or any passerby but her beauty and an innate skill for sex made already well know in that particular corner.

Soon a man honks his horn calling over for Paulina while Sam waited for a client to come to pick her up, though the former cheerleader was beautiful Sam didn’t stay behind on that front as she too was among the best looking in the corner and often took the majority of clients, only second to Paulina.

Both had made a game to see who would get more clients per night, having the loser pay for breakfast in the morning. By three in the morning, Paulina had the lead score much to the other sex workers' dislike.

The roaring sounds of unusual engine draw the attention of all the prostitutes in the area as an eerie green mist came about forcing several girls to walk into the motel but Sam and Paulina both smile long and wide as they knew what it means.

A ghost.   
(XXXXX)

“Whoever he picks wins tonight”- said Sam as a large hellish motorcycle stops in front of them.

Glowing dead green eyes ran up the bodies of both Sam and Paulina as the undead biker looks at them with a lustful gaze, Sam calmly walks over to the specter as so does Paulina though slightly more hesitant than her peer.

“How much bitches?”- said the ghost in a spectral voice.

“100 bucks for an hour, $150 including the ass anything extra cost $25… only human money and you pay for the hotel.”- said Sam as she reclines on the motorcycle.

The creature looks over to Paulina as she squeezes her breasts while licking her lips, even Sam had to admit her peer was much better looking with wider hips and lustful face but as expected her dark demeanor draw the attention of the undead biker.

Sam saw two fifty-dollar bills being slide into her breasts which made Paulina frown as she was absolutely sure to have the ghost and win their contest. The biker didn’t want to leave his bike behind and so told Sam to go the alley next to the hotel.

Much like a puppy, the motorcycle followed the biker as he casually walks behind Sam never breaking sight of her bubble butt. She wasn’t the only to give service in the alley as she could see a pair of legs dangling in the air behind a dumpster and a couple of silhouettes further beyond.

“What’s your name sweetheart?”- asked Sam as she opens her skirt.

“Name’s Johnny 13.”- replied the undead biker as he instructed the girl to get on the bike.

Sam kneel down as she introduced the ghost long penis into her mouth but the moment the phallus was inside, Johnny took hold of her small ponytail and force his member deeper inside her reaching her throat.

Johnny didn’t last too long before shooting his thick load which almost choke Sam as it was too thick to swallow but she was a professional and gulp it down though coughing a little bit, her eyes watered up as she looks up to Johnny who was waiting for the rest of the service. 

Sam slide a condom on the biker not sure if it would stop ghost cum but there was no going back now, only a small purple sting cover her anus and vagina, the girl was started to dislike her choice for clothes as it took time to remove and put back on. 

Johnny was longer than the men she normally served but could take without any problems. The long mead rod gently and slowly made its way inside Sam’s meat cave forcing out a loud moan which disappeared among the roaring cars and moaning hookers.

The motorcycle rock in rhythm to Sam’s heavy breathing, it was the biggest cock she had to shove up her pussy since she lost her virginity back in high school. Unlike the clients she had fuck earlier, she was enjoying this one the most.

Sam felt Johnny’s hand take hold of her hips and lift her up as to penetrate her even deeper, she could swear to feel the cock kissing her womb. The ghost was big but not that big or so Sam initially thought but now her entire body was being hold by a piece of hard meat.

“My god that’s fucking incredible!”- yelled out the goth.

“Hey easy with the G-word”- replied the biker.

Sam’s mind was going numb as she was turning into a mere cock sleeve, slave to this pleasure but soon could feel the condom filling up within her. The prostitute grins her teeth and tightens her vagina to squeeze every drop of cum out of the biker.

All strength left her legs letting Sam slide of the ghost and unto the ground, she puffs and wheezes for air as she turns over to her spectral client who phases the condom off and tossed it to the side, Sam pick herself up from the ground asking in between puff if he wanted another round.

“No, that’s was excellent but my girl’s waiting.”- said the ghost.

“You might wanna clean that up”- said Sam pointing over to the stains left behind by her love juices.

The ghost simply whips it once and considered it clean enough which made Sam giggle as she adjusted her tight skirt and corset. The creature took off on his spectral motorcycle disappearing into the mist which escapes from the manholes.

“I need some ice.”- whispered the goth.  
(XXXX)

On her way back she notices a car that wasn’t there when she first enters with Johnny 13, she knew it was one of her peers with a client as the car rocking up and down was a major give away, though she didn’t have any voyeuristic tendencies, she had no option but to pass near.

“Wait Sam!” – suddenly said a voice coming from the car. 

Within was Paulina fucking with two guys at the same, upon coming closer she notices both were college boys more interested in sliding their cocks inside the former cheerleader than paying attention to the second prostitute standing by the window.

“What’s up Pau?”- asked the goth.

It wasn’t the first time she saw Paulina having sex as they had many times serve their clients next to each other and on more than one occasion had a threesome with some random guy at a party, this being most true during their prom dance which was no more than a coverup for so Sam could attend a different party.

The cheerleader team had organized a farewell party for the football team members who were leaving for college, though more than a party it was an outright orgy from the very beginning for the entire football team.

Since Paulina at that time was the cheerleader captain was task with convincing the other cheerleader to participate and fill in any open spot with other girls which were surprisingly easy, even with those who had boyfriends.

Sam couldn’t be left out of the action that night and beg Paulina to let her participate which was the start of their unusual friendship. Never did Sam once thought to be using the cheerleader’s uniform but she didn’t use it for too long.

The goth was used to wearing a short skirt but nothing that short, under Paulina’s orders she didn’t wear any panties under her short skirt. By the end of the night, she had not only lost her virginity but also her anal virginity. 

“Once I’m done let’s call it a night”- said Paulina in between heavy breathing.

“I’ll be at the deli rinsing off”- replied Sam as she walks away like a newborn deer.

The former tan cheerleader couldn’t help but let loose as the duo pierce her holes with might rocking the car up and down, Paulina could feel the two cocks rubbing one another through her flesh which almost made her regret using a condom… almost. 

Despite both buying her for an hour neither of them could hold for more than ten minutes after Sam left, Paulina knew they wouldn’t last too long and so she tightens her holes as she felt them tense up and fill the condoms inside of her. 

Paulina climbs out of the car leaving the boys wheezing for air as she adjusts her skirt. Her wristwatch told her it was already four in the morning and most prostitutes were already gone by now, only those had a poor night remain.

Within a few minutes Paulina enter the deli where she notices the clerk was making an unusual face, the boy who was no older than eighteen didn’t notice the tan prostitute come closer but as she did, she notices Sam was on her knees sucking on him. 

“Seriously Sam? He doesn’t count”- said Paulina as she tells the clerk about using the bathroom.

Sam flipped her off though never taking the dick out of her mouth, even so, Paulina could see a faint smile forming on Sam, once in the bathroom she notices there was a condom stuck inside her ass which she pulls out ripping it halfway.

Most semen fell on the toilet and the rest was whip clean with toilet paper. Suddenly someone knock at the door and Sam’s voice came through telling her she was ready to go back home, upon exiting the bathroom Paulina saw Sam’s happy smile.

“Looks like I won tonight,”- said the goth.

Paulina frown as she recalls the goth having up to fifteen clients while she got eighteen but fucking the ghost gave her the victory in their little bet, laughing out the door Paulina agrees to buy her breakfast later that morning. 

To be continued


	2. A tired Teacher

Amity Park hookers

Chapter two: A tired teacher

Sam Manson paraded the streets of Amity Park alongside with Paulina Sanchez, both girls were showing off their bare breasts to the ongoing traffic. It was already past ten o’clock and the night didn’t seem to pick up in the lease. 

So far Paulina had most of the clients' thanks to her voluptuous body and fairly cheap prices, but the night was only half done and Sam was still eager to satisfy her lust and have great sex. It didn’t matter with who or if she had to lower her prices.

Though lately there were fewer people walking the streets at night, mostly due to the ghosts roaming around. Sam had learned not to be so judgmental when it came to the specters as they too were cash-paying customers.

At least Johnny 13 had proven to be a paying customer even if his soul for the lack of a better word was attached to his motorcycle though Sam questioned the origin of his money… for a brief time that is. His manhood help dissuaded any strange thoughts she had at the moment.

“These new clothes are a lot more comfortable than the other set we had”- said Paulina as she squeezes her breast together. The girls had traded their corsets and tight leather skirts for much simpler outfits. 

Sam sported a tight leather thong leotard which she could open and close with a simply hidden zipper on the front accompanied by a long stiletto high heel boot and leather gloves that made her look more like a sadomasochist than a hooker, Paulina couldn’t help but laugh as she saw Sam add a leather cap to her outfit.

Paulina on the other chose something more comfortable and in nature to her work, a braless transparent light blue baby doll with a small thong of equal color which became nearly invisible, along with blue high heels and her expensive purse.

“Hey jock, wanna party?”- suddenly said Sam the moment a college boy dress in his school’s red leather jacket passes in front of her.

The sportsman stops and looks at Sam’s leather outfit and moves his eyes away afraid of what she truly offered, yet the goth wasn’t losing another client to any of the girls at hooker’s lane and so she took hold of his arm while gently caressing his crotch.

“I don’t bite…”- said the goth as she leans in closer to him,” … unless you want me to”- the sentence sent welcoming shivers up his neck.

It didn’t take more words than that to convince the jock to follow Sam into the hotel, Paulina watches in glee as her best friend escort the jock with the promise of “safe” sex. Her pale skin contrasted greatly with the black leather her leotard was made of the moment she entered the hotel and the light bath her body.

A few seconds after Sam walk up the stairs to the upper floor of the hotel, Paulina heard honking coming from behind her. She knew it was a potential client and needed to hurry if she wanted to avoid another whore taking him up.

The vehicle didn’t seem new but it was hardly old or mistreated which meant easy money, Paulina wasn’t a whore who would climb into just any old car. The tan girl had some standards, to say the least, and wouldn’t foolishly put her life at risk over a few dollars.

Paulina made sure to rest her large double D breast on the car’s window frame knowing all too well her nipples were exposed thanks to the see-through babydoll. The tan prostitute did her best to bend her back as to show more of her butt and perhaps catch the eye of another client in case this one didn’t bite.

“What’s up baby, care for some company”- said Paulina in her sexiest voice.

The driver was slightly overweight and balding but Paulina didn’t mind at all since she had service far uglier men without issues, to the very least he wore cologne and his clothes smell like detergent which told her he wanted to give a good impression.

“It’s been a while Paulina”- suddenly said the man making her raise an eyebrow.

It was then that she recognized the driver as none other than her former teacher mister Lancer. Paulina became worried he might try to lecture her on her lifestyle or try to “help” her get out of that life but the man didn’t say such a thing.

“How much?”- timidly asked Lancer.

The girl smiles as she tells her rates but makes him an offer. An entire hour for a hundred dollars with all included, the man gulps down and accepts her offer as he parks his car while Paulina counts the bills on her hand and heads over to the hotel’s entrance where a few other girls were fishing for clients.

(XXXXX)

Lancer keeps his head down as he was much too ashamed to be seen soliciting a prostitute and worse yet his former student. It had been nearly six years since he last saw the tan cheerleader and despite her current lifestyle, the girl had become a true beauty.

Some hookers teased the teacher as he walks in very close to Paulina only taking his eyes off her butt when she asks for a room. A whore sitting on the couch watching television mocks the man by calling him “mister money bags” the moment Paulina says they’ll be using the room for two hours.

“Now, now don’t be jealous”- teased back Paulina as she hugs Lancer’s arm.

The man couldn’t help but take in her delicate fragrance as they climb up the stairs, he would be lying if the idea of sleeping with even during her school years didn’t cross his mind a few times, but common decency didn’t let him.

Even after the orgy during the prom dance, that morning was still fresh in his head after so long. The sight of used condoms and panties scattered around the floor was a bizarre sight to behold but never had he seen his quarterback turn pale as a sheet of paper the moment he saw Lancer in the room.

Never had the old warehouse look so clean in its entire existence after the jocks and cheerleaders were done cleaning it. Lancer was by no means a cruel teacher and he did know that reporting this incident could ruin their chances to enter into college.

A few days later a couple of bottles with expensive wine were at his desk with a handwritten thank you letter by the father of both the football team’s captain and quarterback. Lancer never had the intention of reporting anything as he couldn’t find drugs and none of the girls were there against their will.

He couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous to know his teenage students had an orgy while he was going through a messy divorce, what did catch his eye and made him quite worried was Sam Mason’s presence as he knew the goth wasn’t part of the team and her parents could raise hell if they ever knew.

“This us mister Lancer”- cheerfully said Paulina as she opens the door.

Morally speaking Lancer could never ask Paulina for sex during her school years even after knowing she was sleeping around Casper high, but Lancer noticed she did always in return for something either it was to be with the A-list kids or to get her schoolwork done by the so-called nerds.

There were rumors about the tan cheerleader turning trick for better grades with the teachers but nothing ever came from it despite a brief internal investigation which Lancer constantly interfered with.

“How about I start you off with a nice blowjob”- said Paulina as she took off her babydoll with one hand.

The tan girl had to give credit to Sam as she was right about their new clothes, it was comfortable and very easy to take off. Above all it helps them lure in clients much quicker than before, Paulina always did have a knack for exhibitionism. 

This being most true during her cheerleader practice as she often wore thongs and on one particular occasion even “forgot” to put on her underwear which got her suspended for a week from school but help awaken a new fetish even at her then young age.

Lancer climb over the bed after removing all his clothes, his fat belly expanded sideways as he relaxes on the bed and lets his former cheerleader take his cock unto her mouth. Lancer could feel her tongue wrapping around his manhood while covering it with saliva.

It was a rare treat for him to feel such a delicate sensation around him. He was more than sure Paulina was beyond street-level whoredom, her perfect face and astonishing body were too high for a dump such as this.

If she wanted to make a living with her ass then she could easily become a top escort and make thousands per night, though it was thanks to her lack of ambitions that he could enjoy her mouth and soon her pussy.

“My god Paulina! You’re incredible!”- yelled out the man as he felt his cum rallying up his phallus.

Lancer could easily count with one hand the number of women he shared a bed with aside from his ex-wife, though not even her ever gave Lancer a blowjob during their time as a married couple. But now a woman easily thirty years younger than him was swallowing his cock completely. 

Years of abstinence took its toll as his muscles squirmed while trying his very best to fire his load, the teacher violently grabs Paulina’s long ebony hair and forces his cock deeper inside of her making the girl gag for a moment. 

Paulina could feel the warm cum filling up her mouth even though she rarely ever let anyone cum inside her mouth, she did owe a lot of favors to Lancer, the man had put a blind eye for her too many mischiefs back in Casper High and some gratitude was due.

“Yummy mister Lancer”- said Paulina as she licked her lips showing some semen on her tongue.

The teacher would have been satisfied with just that but Paulina sat on the bed and open her legs showing her soaking wet pussy as she told her former teacher about how badly she wanted his cock. Lancer was sure to be exaggerating but he had never seen a woman that wet before.

Paulina pull him close for a kiss as she used her hand to make him hard again and they could continue playing around, Lancer never had any woman be so interested in him before and for a moment actually thought Paulina was truly interested.

“Can’t have a party without party hats”- said the hooker showing a condom.

True to his name, Lancer’s lance was firm and ready for action as Paulina open the condom wrapper and slides it down his manhood. Never in his whole life had Lancer been in bed with a woman of this caliber, not even if he combines all the women in his life until this very moment they couldn’t begin to compare.

Paulina’s meat cave was drench, slimy and very welcoming. Her warmth was such that Lancer felt his penis set on fire but even so didn’t want to pull out no matter what, her weight was just perfect as it let her pierce herself with his meat rod.

Moaning and creaking from the bed made the sounds of lust within the room, Lancer couldn’t hold for more than a few minutes before firing his load filling up the condom. Paulina moans loudly as she tightens her pussy making sure extract up to the last drop of cum.

The teacher was panting loudly as he tries to recover his breath, though it took noticed Paulina was still as fresh as she enters the room. Not a single drop of sweat on her forehead nor did she seem remotely tired which made him recall his age.

Even though Lancer asked for two whole hours so far it had been barely forty minutes at best and though Paulina was ready to continue Lancer, on the other hand, was finished for the night, he could no longer hold an erection.

Despite Paulina’s excellent service, he was unable to perform and that carve deep into his ego yet before he could utter a complaint about his lack of stamina, a soft and warm sensation embrace his crotch. The moment he lifted his eyes he saw a bubble butt rubbing against him.

“Don’t worry mister Lancer we still got time to play”- said Paulina as she rubs herself on her teacher.

“You always were a good girl, Paulina”- added the teacher.

(XXXX)

Even though mister Lancer couldn’t perform as he wanted, he still managed to empty his balls on the girl he fantasized about since she was only sixteen. Seeing her during her cheerleader practices and walking down the school halls were a treat.

After taking just a couple of steps into the hallway, a door opens to his left and from within came out Sam Manson. The man looks at her incredulous at the goth who also stares at him with a terrified gaze.

Terrifying ideas of her former teacher ratting her out with her parents barraged Sam’s head. Lancer found himself lost for words as nothing could come to his head at that moment, Paulina had more or less an excuse to be working as a whore.

But Sam came from a wealthy family and was sure she didn’t suffer from money. Lancer knew to a certainty that if Sam’s family had gone bankrupt then it would have been on the news since her family was among the richest at Amity Park.

“Thank you, can I see you next week?”- asked the jock as he exits the room.

“Sure thing babe”- replied the goth pretending not to recognized mister Lancer. 

The teacher quickly took notice of this attempt for discretion as he too pretended not to know the goth, But as Lancer takes his first steps away, he takes a quick peek inside the room and realize the bed’s undone which confirms his suspicions about the girl.

“Guess what Sammy… I just a student-teacher meeting!”- suddenly barge in Paulina ruining any attempts of discretion.

Sam gives a broken smile as Paulina whispers to her ear how fun it was to be with her old teacher, it’s at that moment that Sam’s broken smile turns into a legitimate one. She realized the man wasn’t on some morality mission but out looking for whores.

“Maybe next time we can have our own student-teacher meeting”- whispered Sam.

Lancer gulp down deep as notice the fragrance of her perfume and the distinguishable odor of sex emanating from the goth. The educator looks down at Sam’s C-cup breasts through her tight leather leotard and wonders if she was turning tricks back in Casper High.

Both girls escort their teacher out of the hotel and see him to his car before returning to their spots and wait for more clients to arrive. Soon Lancer disappears around the corner with the biggest smile ever on his face.

To be continued.


	3. Free Gym Membership

Amity Park Hookers

Chapter three: Free gym membership

It was a warm night at Amity Park and though several businesses were closing for the night, only a handful remained open for those who didn’t fancy sleeping throughout the night, even with the ghost parasite walking the streets and crime ever so high.

“Fitness zone”- read the goth.

A couple of young women park their car in front of a local gym at downtown which advertised as “open 24 hours,” Paulina’s the first to enter as she’s followed close behind by her best friend Sam Manson who looks around the place from the entrance.

Soon they’re greeted by a tall muscular Asian man who despite his hard face had a gentle smile drawn on his lip, Sam looks him up and down while biting her lips in excitement this, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by the Asian who was already undressing the goth with his eyes.

“Ah, you must be miss Paulina Sanchez”- said the man looking over to the Latin beauty, “And you must be Samantha Manson. My name’s Ryo Kwan and I’ll be showing you around ladies”- added the man.

Sam and her friend walk further into the gym as the goth recalls the free try-out Paulina mentioned earlier that evening, the gym had recently open and needed to advertised itself somehow and there nothing better than giving out free tries.

The place was medium-sized with several workout machines such as treadmills of all kinds along with strange and overly complicated press machines and dumbbells of various weights. Sam looks with delight at the yoga area and was told by Kwan the classes were held in the morning which was a drawback for both girls.

“I’ll let you girls try out the machines, I’m sure you’ll love it here and be wanting to get the full membership.”- said Kwan as he soon left towards the office.

Paulina set her eyes on the treadmill as she took off her coat revealing a pink top and a needlessly small skirt of matching color which barely cover her round butt, while the tan woman figures out how to use the mill Sam look over to the chest press machine.

Neither of the girls was too kin when it came to exercising but came to the understanding it wouldn’t hurt them to stay fit and healthy especially considering their work demanded a good figure which was rather hard to obtain since they stay up most of the night and ate mostly deli sandwiches. 

The fact they also slept with over a dozen men every night meant their pussies were worn out and loose hence needing some serious tightening, Paulina was the first to suggest a subscription to a new gym that recently open. 

Sam put her own coat on the side of the press machine as she adjusted a more sport-like attire which consisted of a tight black top which ironically had the word “Slut” written on it though it was fair to say Sam forgot about it, but unlike Paulina who used a skirt, Sam instead opted for a pair of very short bike shorts which expose her purple thong.

Not many if any would be working out in a gym at three in the morning. Not even the gym owner who was in the office just in front of the main entrance overviewing the treadmill and the press machine wanted to be there as his droopy eyes soon caught sight of both women.

“Hey Kwan, aren’t those two… you know… Paulina and I forgot the other chick’s name”- said the blonde hair manager.

“You mean Samantha… hey now that I think about, it that cheerleader who had the hots for you back at high school and that gothic chick from the orgy years ago”- replied Kwan as he looks over to the girls. 

It was the first and only orgy either of them ever participated in and their romantic lives were no better in college as football practice took over their time, but despite not becoming the famous football players they wanted to be, in the end, their degree helped them establish a modest gym.

Though both men end up severely indebted to the bank, neither of them regretted having open their gym. Nevertheless, the long nights were boring and unproductive which raise the question of actually keeping the all-night concept.

As Sam works on her machine she could see how Paulina’s short skirt flip up and down exposing her perfect bubble butt, even Sam had to admit those were some very pretty buttocks though her ass didn’t lack any charm.

Even if Paulina was often solicited, Sam was never short of clients some even waited until she was done with a client just to have a few minutes of her time, there was an unusual sense of pride in having men form a line for her.

“How you girls liking the gym?”- casually asked a blonde-haired man.

Paulina stops her treadmill as she climbs off saying its great and just needs to come up with a proper schedule and routine before signing in for the gym, Sam also stops her workout and take a towel from her bag.

It then that the goth notices her best friend was suddenly silent and starting at the men, feeling curious Sam turns over and see a blonde-haired man standing next to Kwan, Sam was sure to have seen that face before.

“Dash?”- suddenly said, Sam. 

Paulina began to play with her hair as she commented how happy she was to see her former crush again; Dash still remains quite muscular and the only difference from his high school self was merely a few more inches in height.

Sam then shifts her gaze from Dash towards Kwan and was more than sure to have seen him before though she couldn’t recall from where. The goth resumes her workout as Dash asks Kwan to give help her out with her workout while he and Paulina get reacquainted.

The goth could feel Kwan’s hands taking her by the hips as he helps her do some squatting before moving to a more intense routine. In the meantime, Paulina follows Dash to his office to talk about the old days.

(XXXX)

“It’s a shame you couldn’t be a professional player but you have your one business now and that’s amazing.”- said Paulina as she sat on the couch.

Dash sat on his desk chair as he turns his attention towards the tan woman, it had been ages since they last saw each other and no other girlfriend he had during his college years could even begin to compare to her.

The jock was granted a full sports scholarship but couldn’t make himself a professional player due to several mishaps which often included drunk driving and one minor accident, soon it cost him any chance of making it big.

Paulina, on the other hand, didn’t attend college but got herself a title, though she never used it to get a job. It was then that Dash asked about her relationship with the gothic girl, there was no doubt that their relationship was strange.

Both girls were like oil and water but somehow became friends, from what Dash learn at that moment not only were those two good friends but live together in a medium-size apartment Sam paid most of the time.

“So, what are you up? I don’t see no ring so can I assume you’re still single”- asked the jock as he spotted Sam through the window running on the treadmill.

Dash knew the goth was strange but seeing her run on the treadmill was somehow arousing, her bubble butt though smaller than Paulina’s was nonetheless eye-catching. The gym owner couldn’t help but drool as he saw Sam’s thong crawling out of her bike shorts.

“Sam and I are hookers…”- casually said Paulina.

Dash’s shock expression was noticed instantly by Paulina as his eyes unglue themselves off the goth and slowly made their way towards the tan woman. Never had he imagine Paulina would sink so low that she would need to sell herself in the streets of Amity.

“Paulina if you need work or money, just say the word. I own this place and I”- Paulina suddenly stops him by putting her finger on his lips.

“Don’t go judging me… I’m not doing this because I have financial problems, Sam and I just really like having sex and well Sam said why not make some money out of it”- remarked the tan woman. 

Casual and anonymous sex was what those two wanted more than anything but as strange and queer as it was, they didn’t consider themselves as sluts. Prostitution was the perfect job for them as that way they could have as much sex as they wanted and be paid for it.

Sure enough, there was much danger in working the streets at night but Amity Park was a relatively safe town, no doubt there was the drunken prick who ruined a good night but waving their guns fend off most would-be aggressors. 

“So… is this some sort of fetish… you girls got”- said more than question Dash.

“Absolutely, we love fucking for money or gifts.”- replied Paulina as she crosses her legs in a seductive manner.

The door suddenly opens as Sam and Kwan enter the office, Paulina notices her gothic was drench in sweat as she wasn’t used to exercising at all. Sam still wasn’t sure about joining the gym but couldn’t deny it felt good.

“I’m not interrupting anything?”- asked the goth.

“We were going to start some negotiations”- Said Dash winking over to Paulina.

Paulina took the hint as she opens her legs catching the eyes of both men, Kwan began switching his head between Paulina and Dash as he didn’t know what was going on, but Sam knew her bestie talk a little too much.

Sam’s heart nearly came to a stop as she saw how her friend suddenly opens her legs showing her thong panties while saying what kind of deal they could strike. The goth’s head went blank as she saw Dash sit next to Paulina and began to rub her thigh.

It was then that Sam came to realized what was going on and so she took hold of Kwan’s crotch starling the man, the gleeful smile on her face was more than enough to make the taller Asian jock at ease.

The Asian jock looks over to Sam with a surprised expression on his face which became even greater as she pulled out his penis and began to jerk him off right in front of Dash and Paulina, fear was overcoming him but it instantly disappears as he saw Paulina doing the same for Dash.

“Come on Dash, if you give a fifty percent discount, we can suck you off every week”- said Paulina before she took Dash’s penis into her mouth.

Sam follows suit by kneeling down and copying her best friend by sucking on Kwan. Neither of the men could even begin to understand what was going on, but Dash tried his best to keep his head cold as he caresses Paulina’s hair.

“Fifty is too much for a BJ, thirty’s my best offer”. Replied the gym owner.

“No can do. Fifty or you lose two real good clients besides we’re only coming on weekends.”- added Sam as she pulled the cock out of her mouth but had the courtesy to continue rubbing Kwan. 

Samantha teased Kwan by giving him light licks under his balls as she ignores Kwan’s pleas for her to suck on him again, but the girl pressures him to convince his friend Dash to accept the deal Paulina offered.

Dash explains how little she was giving for such a discount is unfair, especially considering their offer of not only a free month trial within membership but also a ten percent discount for the first year which made the deal too unfair.

“We can do fifty if you let us fuck you”- offered Kwan.

The man’s offer wasn’t empty as he’s co-owner of the gym and had the same say as Dash did. Of course, the blonde man instantly agrees with his friend as he backs up the offer and requested sex in return for such a big discount.

Sam stood up and pulled Paulina away from Dash making both men look at each other with a “We fuck up” face, but much to their surprise, the girls climb over the desk exposing their beautiful love holes.

“Give us a free membership and you can fuck us.”- said Paulina as she wiggles her big bubble ass.

“And we can do anal if you give our friends a nice discount”- added Sam as she pulls her cheeks apart letting her tight little anus in full view of the men. 

The offer was extremely tempting especially for Dash who had a crush on Paulina since Casper high but never had the courage to make the tan woman his girlfriend, it was even harder for him after the orgy where he saw her going at it with different men.

Despite the noble endeavor of making people fit and healthy, the boy had a less noble reason for opening the gym. Both men wanted to hook up with fitness girls but so far only overweight women came over and no one ever did so at night.

Dash was more than sure Paulina and even Sam had perfect bodies, fit and tight. It was rare to see women with such big breasts, wide hips, and perfect bubble butts, they had to be complete idiots not fuck the girls after seeing them bend over showing their pussies. 

“Deal… but when you come over to workout you gotta do it naked”- added Kwan.

Dash fist bump Kwan as they did during their time as football players, the girls smile at each other while taking off their clothes. Though Dash felt slightly uncomfortable with having sex next to Kwan.

“Awesome, hey Kwan why don’t you show me the showers”- said Sam as she opens the door.

(XXXXX)

Kwan presses his back against the cold linoleum wall as Sam took the whole length of his manhood unto her mouth once again, the jock could feel her warm and slimy tongue wrapping around his phallus like a snake to its prey. 

The man took hold of Sam’s hair and pushed his penis deeper until there was no more of him to push. Never before had any woman been able to suck him completely or to the very least without gagging and coughing.

The girl never did like swallowing cum but Kwan was an exception, even so, his load was so thick and vast that she chokes on. The man laughs out loud as he saw how his cum was flowing out of Sam’s nose.

“Fuck! That was one serious load”- teased the goth as she opens the shower.

Kwan out of the blue pick her up by her hips and piece her soaking pussy with his long meat rod making her let out a lustful yelped. Soon her legs wrapped around his hips as she began to rock herself on Kwan’s manhood.

The sight of her breast bouncing up and down made Kwan even more excited. The man was thankful for his daily training routine otherwise he would never be able to hold up to Sam’s movements and though she was light, he was starting to feel her weight on his back.

“Fuck me in the ass!”- demanded the goth.

With the ability of an acrobat, Sam unplugs from Kwan and places herself on all fours with her anus completely exposed as the shower rains over her. Kwan’s heart beats strong as it was the first time he was having anal sex.

Gently he pushes his cock inside of the goth’s pale buttocks, hearing her feet splashed the waters only made him hornier. Sam’s asshole felt so different from her pussy, it embraces his cock at the entrance but felt so soft further in.

The pride himself for endurance but couldn’t last more than ten minutes with Sam. The tightness of her ass was too much for him and fire his entire load a second time straight into her rectum forcing her to squeeze every drop out of him.

Kwan could see his cum dripping out of Sam for a few seconds before waters began to flush it out. Sam, on the other hand, roll over to her side breathing heavily and commenting on how intense this particular workout was.

“I knew I knew from somewhere but couldn’t point it out. We fuck at the prom orgy a few years ago”- said Sam.

It was then that he remembers the goth, the girl had much smaller breasts and a flat ass back then. It surprised him greatly to realize how much she had changed in those short years they hadn’t seen each other.

“My ass is still hungry. Ready for another round”- said the goth as she goth up.

(XXXXX)

Paulina laid over the desk as Dash pierce her vagina with mighty force as he held her legs up high while he watches her breasts bounce at the rhythm of his thrusting. There was a brief moment of jealousy as he recalls the many men who seen Paulina like this.

The blonde hair wonder if she really was a prostitute as her vagina was quite tight despite claiming to sleep with several men every night. Without even asking her, Dash flips the woman around and continue pounding her hard.

“You’re really tight, I bet I’m the biggest one you’ve had”- teased the man.

“Yes!! You’re huge!! You’re the best fuck I ever had!”- replied Paulina.

Love fluid was pouring out of the woman and staining the desk and the floor but neither of them cares in the least. Dash squeeze Paulina’s breast as she did the same with her pussy nearly strangling his cock.

It was a skill only a veteran whore could dominate, not even Dash could hold any longer and ejaculated inside of Paulina, filling up her hole with baby making juice. Dash was out of breath, none of his previous girlfriends were able to leave him breathless.

“You guys done here?”- asked Sam as she walks in.

Dash took a good look at Sam’s naked figure; her large breasts and perfect figure were a sight to see. If only he had the strength for another round, he would take Sam but no matter how hard he tried there was no way for him to get hard again. 

“That’s a pro for you”- mentally said the jock as Kwan join them in the office.

A few more details were added while the girls got dress such as only coming on weekends after closing hours since the whole open 24 hours wasn’t working and none of them wanted to get caught by a patron or worse yet have a thieve walk in while the girls were “paying” their weekly fee.

“See ya next Saturday guys!”. Said Paulina as both girls left the office. 

Upon reaching their car, Sam gently sits down as her ass was soaring. But still, drives home as they reach the first stoplight she asks her friend how was fucking with Dash felt like.

“Boring, I didn’t even cum once, and Kwan?” Asked Paulina.

“He was ok I guess. Lets hit a bar and see if we can get some BBC”- exclaimed Sam.

“Let’s go!”- replied the tan woman.

To be continued.


	4. Birthday Party

Amity Park’s Hookers

Chapter four: A birthday party.

It was a rather warm evening at Amity Park’s suburbs, but it was far from a warm welcome at the Foley residence as the man of the house looks in sheer and utter disbelief at the note his beloved wife left on the fridge.

“Honey I know today’s your birthday and we had plans but I just got a call from work and won’t be back until next week. I’m sorry and I’ll make up to you. love Jazz.” – read the note.

Tucker couldn’t believe his dear wife Jasmine Fenton was out of town for work, but he did understand she needed to attend the constant seminars the hospital was offering if she wanted to assure her position at the Casper General hospital.

Nevertheless, it still bothered him to have Jazz ditch him on his birthday having already planned out the whole evening at a nearby steakhouse he’s been longing to go to for quite a long while and thought this was a perfect moment.

The man looks over to the phone and thinks how much of a drag it would be to call and cancel his reservation, even more so to pay the cancelation fee. The idea of still going to the steakhouse roamed around his head but thought it would be a humiliation for him to show up alone, especially considering he requested a private area.

Tucker personally had arranged everything for his birthday because Jazz was too busy with work, the man didn’t mind at all since it was for both of them to enjoy. A second before his hand could reach the T.V remote, his phone began to ring. 

One of his many coworkers and close friend had called in to congratulated him for his birthday, Tucker could feel his heart fall down to the pit of his stomach as he didn’t have the heart to tell him about Jazz canceling on him. 

“Thanks, Toby. I’m already on my way out”- said Tucker not wanting to let anyone know he was staying home alone.

Gently the man puts down his phone on the coffee table holding back his will to scream at the top of his lungs, all had come crumbling down on him. First, his boss stole his idea and presented it as his own, then on the way back his car started to hiss, and the closest Nasty Burger was closed, to top it all, his wife was out of town.

It wouldn’t surprise Tucker in the least if he found out that Jazz was cheating on him with that fancy brain surgeon despite her working on the psychiatry ward in a completely different area of the hospital. 

“I bet that prick’s already nailing her.”- whispered Tucker as he began to swap the pictures in his gallery.

His eyes laid over a group photo taken earlier that day within his gallery, standing next to him was Toby, the two had known each other since college and shared a great deal of secrets, chief among them was Toby’s taste for picking up girls at a bar.

It brought Tucker a smile to his face as he recalls how he was ranting about never picking up street whores, and yet that very morning Toby told him about being boarded by two young hot whores at the bar.

Never had he paid for sex before but in his own words they were astonishing, to say the least, it was rare to see whores like that on the streets as he claims them to be escort level. Toby even shows him a couple of printed photos of the girls, gifting him one.

It was then that Tucker opens his briefcase and pulled out a leather journal, normally there was nothing more than a lot of notes and reminders but now it housed one photo. Tucker looks over to the paper photograph which served as an advertisement.

“Call me. Hourly rates, fantasies and role play with costumes”- said the ad card. 

Tucker wonders if the girl on the picture was the same one offering herself or if she was even real, to begin with. The picture was of fairly good quality which made him even more doubtful of the advertisement in his hand. 

The picture was that of the tan woman laying on a white bed surrounded by footballs, sports flags of several teams and other sports items while wearing a cheerleader uniform that exposed her breasts. Tucker couldn’t help but gulp down hard as his eyes move down the picture.

The cheerleader kept her legs spread wide open using two fingers from her left hand to open her vagina as she invited the viewer to come closer with her free hand. Tucker couldn’t help but look at her large breast and thick thighs.

That lusty long tongue and erotic gaze were more than enough to make Tucker pick up the phone and dial the number on the card. His heart was beating so hard, he felt like a teen trying to call a crush to ask her out.

Tucker’s eyes move over to the grandfather clock on the living room which told him it was only five o’clock, he hopes the woman wasn’t booked already as being turned down by a hooker would be the ultimate humiliation. 

A soft voice answer kindly asking what he wanted, it was then that Tucker’s mind went blank for a moment forcing the girl to ask again. The man never solicited a hooker before in his life but there was a certain excitement within.

“Are you available for tonight?”- asked Tucker trying his best to not sound like a creep.

“Of course, I am. What you like?” -replied the woman on the other side of the phone.

Tucker didn’t think so far ahead and truly didn’t know what to ask of her, he was looking to a date with his wife and to end up in bed making sweet love all night if he could, but that plan went down the drain but asked if she was willing to go to a date with him.

“I got a date package for a thousand dollars; it includes a romantic date and full sexual intercourse at a hotel for the whole night.”- replied the woman.

The business-like talk took Tucker back for a moment as he didn’t expect her to talk so casually about giving vaginal and oral sex, even anal with an additional hundred dollars. Yet for that same reason, Tucker felt much more comfortable.

Going against his marital commitments and victim to his lust, Tucker agreed to her rates and book the woman for an all-night service. It was much easier for him if he took the package that way, she would book the hotel and guide him there afterward. 

(XXXXX)

Sitting on the steakhouse private garden was Tucker waiting for his “date” to arrive, the thought of her not showing up for not giving a down payment cross his mind though he was far more concern with the idea that she would be overweight and downright ugly whore unlike the one in the picture.

Courtesy and chivalry would force him to stay and invite her to dinner but not to pay for her time and much less to have any sort of intercourse with her, Tucker couldn’t help but feel like human trash for hiring a hooker to cheat on his wife.

“May I?”- asked a soft and gentle voice.

Tucker’s doubt and self-hatred for planning to cheat on his wife walk out that door as he lay eyes on his date before his eyes was a tall gorgeous tan woman with the biggest breasts he had ever seen beyond a porn movie.

Her tight light blue dress helps her breasts look even more desirable, Tucker couldn’t help but give thanks for not being scammed or trick. Nevertheless, the girl motions a discreet gesture for him to pay up.

“What’s your name?”- asked Tucker as he slides an envelope towards her.

“Paulina Sanchez, sweetheart”- replied the whore as she puts the money in her purse.

Tucker knew he was the envy of the men in the restaurant, he heard more than one angry girlfriend slap her man for staring too long at the exotic beauty which is Paulina, her high cut dress exposed her thick leg to the eyes of all around, even some kids couldn’t avoid looking.

Dinner was delicious which was only better thanks to such pristine company, despite his meat having been cooked to perfection it was the envious eyes of all the men and even some women that made the supreme condiment.

After their meal was done came the moment he was waiting for. Tucker had some doubts about doing this but after seeing Paulina, there was no doubt he wanted to have her no matter what, seeing her wide hips and her bubble ass which demanded sex made the man forget his vows.

“Hotel’s on the main avenue, the name’s The Pig-Pen… you’ll love it”- said Paulina as she got inside Tucker’s car. 

Not a second after Tucker pulled out of the parking lot did Paulina move closer to him, her perfume was still potent which enter his nose with a soft gentleness like that of silk. Paulina exposed his penis for a moment before shoving it into her mouth.

The warmth and deliciously slimy sensation were too intense for Tucker since Jazz had never given him a blowjob before therefore Paulina’s mastery of cock sucking was incomparable and beyond this world.

Paulina didn’t mind drinking up all of Tucker’s baby-making milk, the man couldn’t help but think of the odd coincidence of him finishing on her mouth the moment they enter the hotel’s parking lot with enough time for him to wrap up his dick before the security guard walks up to his car.

“We’re in room 405”. Said Paulina showing her key.

Tucker was very grateful for having purchased the whole package as his lust wouldn’t have let him think clearly, even he was surprised to see just how bad and lacking his sex life truly is, Jazz never gave him head and didn’t go beyond the missionary position.

Upon reaching the fourth floor, Tucker expected a more or less ancient hallway but much to his surprise it was fairly clean and even had an air of elegancy. The room in itself was rather nice to be casual about it.

Tucker’s jaw was slightly ajar as he saw a large heart shape bed that could fit up to four people without a problem, a glass wall to the left which shows the shower but not the toilet, even complimentary condoms on the nightstand and television on the wall. 

“How would like to start?”- asked Paulina as she sat with her legs wide open just like in her picture. “Do you want to see me naked?”- added the woman.

Tucker simply nodded his head as he couldn’t find the proper words to say what he wanted. The only woman in his life so far had been Jazz but even during his time a boyfriend, they hardly ever did anything sexual, she was too focused on her studies, perhaps she didn’t even notice to be married until it was too late.

Slowly and making sure Tucker saw every moment, Paulina slides her tight dress off. Her skin was perfect, free of imperfections and smooth like a princess ass, Tucker soon follows her example as he too removes his clothes though far less gracious.

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought. This is gonna be fun.”- commented Paulina as she opens her legs on the bed.

As Tucker comes closer to her, he noticed a condom in her hand. The man understood the need for safe sex though deep down he wanted to stick his cock in raw, but soon recalls how she makes her living through sex and so, countless men had already been inside of her.

Soon his cock and Paulina’s wet pussy kissed each other as if they had a mind of their own, yet Paulina’s pussy was staving for a nice long cock. Without even moving from his position, Tucker felt how her vagina was swallowing him whole.

It was as if the condom wasn’t even there, Tucker could swear Paulina’s cunt juices were drenching his manhood. Not even Jazz felt this tight during their first-time having sex, a few drops of blood to be seen but whether she was a virgin at before that moment was still up to debate.

It took all of Tucker’s might and willpower not to cum after the first thrust, he felt like a virgin boy having his first time. Tucker had a newfound respect for his friend Toby who not only slept with this premium-grade woman but her work partner at the same time.

Paulina’s vagina felt as if it had a mind of its own, each fold held tightly on to Tucker trying their best to not let him go. No matter how hard he tried it was impossible to beat a professional sex worker especially one who had dominated the bed arts.

“Come on birthday boy, we still got all night long”- said Paulina as she began to kiss Tucker.

Everything she did was erotic, the way she rubbed her hips on Tucker’s crotch and made her tongue wrestle with his was unseen. His wife would never even try anything remotely similar to this, Tucker could feel her pussy juices covering his thighs as fondle with her anus.

Paulina made him cum twice without ever exiting her but as Tucker pulls away from her, he could see thick slivers of Paulina’s love juices. It was the first time he had ever seen something like this, it was true Paulina was doing this for a moment and yet she was so into it.

The woman didn’t need to use a lubricant from sex store or fake her moans, she was drench and loving every inch of Tucker. It was then that he saw his condom was already filled to the brim, never before had he ever shot such a huge load before.

Tucker was whizzing for air and was already drenched in sweat as he rarely ever did such an extensive workout routine, though he wouldn’t mind repeating a few times a week. The man expressed his desire to continue but his flaccid member wasn’t cooperating.

“You seem thirsty mister Foley”- suddenly said Paulina as she headed over to the minibar.

“Order a bottle of wine from room service, I’ll pay for it”- offered Tucker.

Paulina didn’t hesitate to order a “cheap” bottle from the menu next to the phone, Tucker didn’t mind as the woman had left him dry as a bone in more than one way. He knew that ordering sodas was uncalled for.

“The night is still young mister Foley. Let’s take some air out in the balcony”- offered Paulina as she climbs off the bed while they waited for their wine to arrive.

Tucker couldn’t help but glue his eyes to Paulina’s perfectly round butt as it sways sideways in a hypnotic movement towards the balcony. It came as a surprise to see her open the glass door and casually walk out inviting him over.

The man wanted to put on a robe from the bathroom or at least his pants before leaving but seeing how Paulina was leaning on the balcony completely naked and treating it as if it were the most normal thing to do forced him to follow up.

Before his eyes were Amity Park’s river known as Bloody Mary, it was a wonderous sight to have with all the city light and a beautiful woman by his side. A floor below was another couple casually having sex on the balcony though Tucker’s exhibitionism could only go as far as standing naked in a dark balcony.

Paulina took him by the hand and directed it over to her buttocks, Tucker could feel her soft and warm meats in his hand making him feel so relax and calm, her fragrance while still mix with the scent of sex was still mind-numbing. 

(XXXX)

The warm winds caress their bodies as Tucker fondles Paulina’s butt, he briefly forgets about his day to day problems, his workaholic wife and idea stealing boss, even his incompetent coworkers didn’t seem to matter anymore though his state of relaxation was interrupted by a familiar sensation around his penis.

Paulina once again was on her knees sucking him off no different from a toddler who’s enjoying a lollipop. The woman stops as his manhood was firm like an iron rod, with a naughty expression on her face, she motions her head over to the bed. 

Rather than walking over to the bed, Paulina got on all fours and began crawling over there making sure exaggeratedly wiggles her butt along the way. Tucker knew she had a large and imposing ass but even he was impressed by it.

“Put on your party hat mister Foley, time to for some raunchy anal sex”- half moaned Paulina as she spread her anus.

Tucker was having far too many first-times for a single night and couldn’t be happier in his life, a dinner date with a premium woman who has the best pussy he ever felt, a brief glimpse into exhibitionism, now his dick was about to know the insides of a woman’s asshole.

Armed with a condom around his dick, Tucker got ready to mount Paulina like the horny bitch she is. It felt as if her anus was literally eating his dick out of its own free will, there was hardly any need for him to do any sort of pressure.

Paulina’s hole felt like a second home for his cock, the fit was perfect. It was tight at the entrance nearly strangling his cock but tender and soft further in, despite his initial reaction to her first-class vagina, Tucker was starting to get the hang of using such fine woman.

Each thrust was blissful and her moans only fueled his lust, Tucker wanted to piston fuck her but knew he would last more than a few seconds if he did so, there was no way he was going to waste such a good fuck like that.

“Room service!”- announced a voice on the other side of the door.

Tucker had forgotten about the wine order did make, no one sane would even consider pulling out of Paulina just to receive the bottle, therefore, Tucker order the bellboy to leave it outside but he couldn’t due to having to take the hotel cart back with him.

“Come on in!”- said Paulina out of the blue.

Tucker’s blood nearly froze upon seeing the door open and a young blonde-haired boy no older than fourteen walking in backward while pulling the cart with the wine bottle and wine cups. The older man’s eyes widen as he saw the boy turn around.

Yet much to his surprise, the bellboy didn’t even flinch upon seeing Paulina with ass up to the air and a man penetrating her asshole from behind, Tucker wonder just what kinds of things had the kid seen that this doesn’t surprise him anymore.

“Where would you like it miss?”- asked the bellboy trying to look away from the scene.

“Over… there… and… pours us… a glass… please”- replied Paulina in between moans.

The boy simply walks over to a small table place against the wall and opens the bottle under the lustful moans of Paulina, cautiously pouring the wine inside a pair of glasses. The bellboy gently smiles at Tucker as he hands him the glass and does the same for Paulina.

With a light bow, the bellboy walks over to the door but is called out by Tucker how tells him to take a fifty from his wallet as a tip and for him to not mention what he saw with anyone at all, once again the boy bows thanking him and retreating the cash.

“You’re really kinky Paulina.”- said Tucker once the bellboy was out of the room.

The tan whore’s moan was increasing in speed as Tucker began to hasten his moves, how he would love to fuck her without a condom and filled her insides with his man milk but she would never agree to that, not now at least.

He was planning on becoming a regular thought, not for one night stands always, but a quickie was more reasonable and within budget. Paulina tightens her anus as Tucker ready to fire his load once again.

“Ahhh!”- moaned Tucker as he ejaculated inside Paulina.

The woman did her best to squeeze up to the last drop of cum from Tucker’s dick, the man was spent for the night. Both his balls were completely empty and its content was within the condom which hilariously got stuck inside of Paulina’s butt as he exits her. 

“Sorry…”- whispered Tucker.

Paulina was used to it by now and knew how to pulled a used rubber out of her asshole without breaking it along the way, Tucker was done for the night and couldn’t get hard no matter what the woman did, even she was done.

By the time the couple had finished copulating it was already two in the morning, but a shower was in demand before going to bed. Paulina didn’t hesitate to invite Tucker into the shower with her, neither of them could help but make out in the shower.

Touching and caressing like actual lovers, Tucker grab on to her large breasts and fondle them as a toddler would to a toy. They only let the waters run around their bodies never using so much as shampoo.

Their so-called shower ended an hour later, both were tired and headed over to the bed. never had Tucker embrace another woman beyond Jazz and now Paulina was wrapping herself within his arms. 

Tucker’s phone began to ring announcing a call from his wife, the woman wanted to apologize for leaving without even talking to him, but excuse herself by saying it was a very important meeting with the board and needed to be there.

The man felt horribly guilty for having cheated on her with a whore, therefore, gave her all the understanding she needed and express his undying support for all her projects. Jazz was more than happy to hear Tucker wasn’t angry at all despite having been left alone on his birthday.

“Don’t worry sweety, I went out drinking with the guys… you know a guys night out”- added Tucker with some laughs.

“Your wife?”- suddenly asked Paulina once Tucker hangs up.

The man couldn’t help but blushed deeply as he admitted to be married thought naturally Paulina didn’t mind as most of her clients were indeed married men, though advised Tucker to take off his wedding ring if he wanted to keep it a secret. 

“I would love to join you for breakfast but I gotta run to the office”- said Tucker.

It was a partial truth since he had a meeting later that day despite it being Saturday, yet the main reason was that he didn’t want anyone to see him exit with a whore from a hotel, even one like the Pig-Pen.

Paulina enjoyed her complimentary breakfast at the hotel restaurant though dressing much more casual and family appropriate clothing, she ready a second set of clothes beforehand and took a taxi home.

(XXXXX)

Later that evening Paulina saw her best friend Sam get ready to go out shopping as she didn’t fancy working on weekends, Sam had a business week and would sell her ass on Saturdays nor Sundays but all week was fair game.

Paulina, on the other hand, didn’t want to go out and chose to stay indoors, especially to check on his weekend aid. The goth just rolls her eyes as she offers to bring her some of her favorite chocolate eclairs.

It was upon opening the door that she saw a young blonde boy standing outside about to ring the doorbell, Sam smiles at him while calling out to Paulina who sluggishly moves over to the door and looks at the boy.

“Sorry, just got off the clock.”- replied the boy.

Taylor or Youngblood as his friends call him was the same bellboy who served Paulina the previous night and is his next-door neighbor at the same apartment complex as things turn out, the boy had come across the duo one-night turning tricks after getting out from school late.

“Whatever, go and wash my car?”- ordered the woman as she crossed her legs.

“Yes, ma’am”- proudly said Youngblood making a military salute.

Youngblood was no fool and knew what the women were doing and so one night, filled with courage he when over to them and offered all within his piggy bank which didn’t amount to much but still hope for the best.

Sam laughed at his face saying she wouldn’t fuck a kid and leaves with an older man to the hotel, the boy felt crush and humiliated but Paulina seeing his weeping face took pity on him and pulled the kid to the alley where she gave him a blowjob.

Naturally, the boy wanted to continue but couldn’t afford her despite working the weekend nights as a bell boy at the Pig Pen, most of his income was employed on videogames, candy and of course school books.

After much begging and fearing some noisy neighbor would start to listen in, Paulina offered Youngblood to have sex with him if he would clean her house during the week and wash ever care every Saturday.

Youngblood instantly accepted and today he was collecting his “payment,” while the boy washed the car, Paulina jumps into the shower already tired of smelling like cum, after nearly twenty minutes in the shower she came out and headed to the living room to watch a movie.

As she was applying cream on her legs, she heard the front door open and Youngblood peeks his head in sheepishly saying he finished washing the car and already applied the wax coat, it was then that Paulina noticed the boy was working for an entire hour.

The woman tightens her towel around her body and peeks out the door and sees her car shining under the street lamp, Paulina pulled a fifty-dollar bill and offered it to the boy but his heartbroken eyes made her reconsider.

“Fine! But take off your clothes here, I don’t want your dirty socks mixed in my laundry.”- said Paulina as she lets the towel fall of her.

To be continued


	5. The Long cock of the law.

Amity Park Hookers

Chapter Five: The Long cock of the law.

It was a colder night than usual which made Sam Manson regret her choice of clothes for the night. The black thong bikini gave little protection against the cold and her high heel boots were making her feet sore for the prolong usage. 

The goth turns her attention towards Paulina who was sporting her old cheerleader outfit, though had shortened her skirt so much her ass and crotch were completely visible, thanks to her large breasts made her blouse look tight exposing her flat belly.

Sam didn’t like working out but had to admit her time at the gym was starting to pay off with flat tummies and higher endurance in bed, despite being paid with sex, Dash and his colleague Kwan took their roles as trainers very seriously. 

From the corner of her eye, Sam saw a few boys fruitlessly hiding behind a dumpster at the alley, on closer inspection, they resemble Youngblood in age. One of them was encouraging another to speak with Paulina.

As expected, Youngblood couldn’t keep his mouth shut for too long and bragged to every boy at his class about popping his cheery with a very hot whore at Hooker lane, though had the common courtesy to not mention who.

The great number of whores made it into a very competitive area and though most girls were adamant of the new type of customers, desperation and the need for money force them to accept the underage boys as clients knowing all too the well the risk involved.

The boy did earn a slam across the face for taking a picture of himself as he finished inside Paulina as proof. Naturally, this attracted many teens over to hooker lane, unfortunately, it also attracted the police who kept a watchful eye.

Unlike all the other prostitutes at Hooker Lane, Sam and Paulina didn’t do this for money or out of necessity like their peers, they did it for the allure of anonymous sex with random strangers. Therefore, could take their time choosing their clients.

Paulina had a liking for the jock type of client who had large muscles while Sam preferred the “bad” boy kind of men brimming with tattoos. As far as the night carried on only fat and balding men tried to pick them up.

The tan prostitute suddenly felt a presence on her left making her turn her gaze. It was a young boy still dressed in his fancy private school uniform, completed with his school backpack, the kid kept his eyes lowers as he rallies the courage to speak.

“Please ma’am, I save up all of my allowance for this”- pleaded a boy no older than Youngblood.

“So… a hundred bucks to take your V-card?”- asked Paulina as she stares at the kid.

Ever since Youngblood ran his mouth about the hookers taking kids, many boys his age came over to hooker lane in search of some action but very few actually had the balls to ask as most just look with hard cocks at the whores.

“I’m sorry I actually spent some of it… Not enough?”- replied the boy as he lowers his gaze.

Paulina didn’t like sleeping with kids but found it very hard to reject them when they acted so cute, even Youngblood made up for bragging to his friends about doing her by working around the apartment like a slave which eventually got a blow job.

The more she looks at the brat, the more her heart softens at his sight. He was petite with short brown hair and a scared puppy look in his eyes, the tan prostitute didn’t fancy doing a kid but it had been a slow and boring night.

“It’s cool. I’ll take what you got.”- sighed the tan cheerleader as she took the boy by the arm.

A few kids who were hiding behind a car began to cheer though quickly went back into hiding once Paulina turned her gaze over to them. It didn’t feel like a dare but on the contrary, the boys made it seem like moral support.

Most whores who took up the kids often did so with much higher prices than normal, it was a great risk. Sam so far hadn’t taken any kids; the goth didn’t like to fuck anything with a two-inch dick or a one hump guy. 

As Paulina headed over to the hotel, she turns her head over to her gothic friend as she waves her hand making an “I’ll be back” gesture. Sam didn’t like how Paulina was willing to serve kids knowing it could bite her in the ass. 

The goth turns her eyes around only to spot some fat drunks walking down the street, a couple of frat boys chatting up a working girl on the other side of the street and one man in an expensive suit walking out of the Pig Pen hotel alongside a blonde girl.

“Tough night?”- asked the blonde hair prostitute.

Sam smiles at her friend who wore very short booty shorts that ran up her ass cheeks and a blue tube blouse though she didn’t wear any bra underneath; her high stiletto heels made her legs look longer and slender than they really were.

“Not really Dora. There’s plenty of dicks around but not one catches my fancy.” Said the goth whore.

“I still can’t believe you do this for fun.”- Dora said as she lifts her blouse flashing her breasts to a car passing by. 

The blonde girl had taken notice of how easy it was for Paulina and Sam to pick up a client by simply flashing their tits. It took all of ten minutes for Dora’s double D cup breasts to attract a new client.

Dora enjoyed spending time with Sam and Paulina mostly because they never stole a customer from her and often told her who paid the most, but also who to avoid although the duo was more interested in who had the biggest dick out of all her clients.

A black sedan parks in front of the girls and the man looks at two girls who don’t hesitate for a single second to lean over his window. The driver asks for Dora making Sam frown but hears the man tell her to climb aboard.

“Be back in a couple of hours. Let’s call it a night after I’m back and get something to eat.”- Dora said as she walks over to the car.

“Sure. I’ll text Paulina.”- replied the gothic hooker.

Feeling thirsty and wanting to avoid the drunks, Sam walked to the nearest deli shop which was at least some four blocks down from Hooker lane. There weren’t many shops near her street or that was open twenty-four hours.

(XXXXX)

The bell rang announcing her presence to two night-clerks who smiled at her, one teenage male and one adult female. Sam didn’t mind having the boy drool over her sexy body as she wiggled her butt over to the fridge. 

It was the only shop in the neighborhood which open all night and welcome the working girls from hooker lane, therefore one could find more than one hooker shopping. Unbeknown to the goth, the clerk had literally begged his boss to let him have the nightshift. 

“Dora said we should go for dinner together once she’s done with her john.”- Sam texted to Paulina as she took a soda from the fridge.

“Sure, what time?”- replied the tan prostitute.

“Two hours tops. Let’s wait for her at the hotel lobby.”- added Sam.

The store was so frequented by prostitutes and men seeking sex that management had added a whole aisle dedicated to safe sex. Entire shelves filled with nothing more than condoms of all types and even some cheap lingerie. 

Sam couldn’t help but giggle as she walks over to the counter while texting Dora about Paulina taking a little longer, and hands her soda to the female cashier who’s name tag read Valerie. The dark skin girl looks at the goth prostitute as she scans the soda.

“Is the money good?”- suddenly asked the cashier. 

The goth stops texting Dora and looks towards the girl as noticed her coworker was missing, normally women would look down on her lifestyle and more often than not would try to “correct” her ways but not the cashier.

“I guess it is.”- Sam replied as the woman bag her soda.

“I’m a little short on cash this month and I thought I could whore myself for a bit… but I chicken out… mind giving me some pointers”- Valerie said.

“Don’t get a pimp. That’s the golden rule and if you want, you can hang out with me and I’ll teach you some tricks.”- Sam said as she opens her soda can.

The dark skin woman looks at Sam for what seems like an eternity, Valerie was truly considering her offer. The moment the staff bathroom door open, Valerie quickly wrote down her phone number and told the goth she’d be free on Saturday.

From the bathroom came out the male clerk followed by one of the many whores working the night, this was the main reason the teen begged for the night shift. The prostitutes often got freebies from the boy in return for a blowjob.

The whore blew him a kiss as she passes in front of the counter whine the teen retook his place. More than once did Sam not only suck his cock for a few chocolate bars but also fuck him for a crate of beers. 

(XXXXX)

Sam felt quite proud of introducing a young girl to the world of nightly pleasures. On her way back to hooker lane, a car slows down its pace and honks once making Sam turn around and spot a four-door sedan.

“Hey there stud. Looking to have some fun?”- said Sam as she opens her bra exposing her tits.

The man looks at her large breasts through his round glasses as he adjusts his necktie while taking a large gulp of saliva down his throat. Sam was already a seasoned whore by now and had a name for most of her johns. 

“Yes, I am. How much are you talking about.”- said the man as he leans in closer.

Once the john was close enough to the window, Sam could see his cheap-looking grey suit and plain face hidden behind a pair of thick round glasses. Paulina often called this type of client the “banker” for their simple looks.

Sam couldn’t help but smile as she recalls how the Banker never deviates from textbook fucking, each and every time she did a banker it was always in the missionary position, worse yet was the unavoidable fact they never lasted for too long but never complain went paying up either. 

“Hop on”- said the man as he opens the door.

A sudden bright light shines over the car forcing Sam to look over to the source of the light while covering her face with her hands. Soon the bright light dims away and both the john and Sam could see a patrol car.

Without a moment of doubt, the “banker” drove off at high speed while Sam turns away cursing her back luck, her night had been boring and fruitless but now she was most likely going to be arrested for prostitution.

“Stop right there, lady.”- said a very authoritarian voice.

Upon turning around, Sam spotted a man that was clearly living in the wrong timeline given his long black boots and fedora hat of equal color along with his impeccable police uniform which made him resemble a man from the prohibition era.

“Oh, come on officer. It a permitted zone.”- retorted the goth. 

“That’s true… in hooker lane but not out here. Get in the car I’m hauling your ass for prostitution, public indecency and exhibitionism.”- said the officer.

In order to combat the ever-growing crime rates and out of control prostitution, Mayor Montez designated a tolerance zone where prostitution was “allowed” so long, it was inside a hotel in a drug-free zone. Of course, not everyone agreed to this method, but results were varied. 

Knowing she couldn’t’ outrun the policeman, Sam put her hands over the trunk of the squad car as the officer pats her down though Sam told the man she wasn’t packing any sort of weapons or drugs.

“Name’s James… James Walker.”- said the policeman as he pushes Sam into the squad car.

“Come on officer Walker. We weren’t doing anything at all and I was gonna take him to Hooker lane.”- pleaded Sam with a seductive voice.

“You just ruin my night girl. I was on my way home.”- Walker replied with a stern voice.

The goth knew she had a chance to avoid spending the night inside a jail cell and probably have some fun along the way. Walker was already on his way home when he came across Sam and her would-be john.

“You really want to go back to the station… the new laws say I’m just gonna get a fine and walk out that moment.” Explained Sam.

It was partially true in her case though she would be set free in the morning with a large fine to pay thanks to Montez's new laws. Walker knew he was wasting his time but refuses to let her go more out of pride than anything else.

“I’m sure a hard-working law enforcer such as yourself deserves some fun every now and again”- said Sam as they halt at a stoplight.

Walker parked the squad car in a dark alleyway as Sam continued with her offerings, she told him she could suck him dry. The police officer just looks at her through the rearview mirror, Sam knew the man was seriously considering her offer.

He knew the girl didn’t have a wired on her since she only wore a bikini. Walker steps out of the car and opens her door threating her that if she ratted him out or had a wire on her, he would hunt her down.

It was a hollow threat but had to make sure the girl wouldn’t try to blackmail him later on; the man took her outside the car and put her over the trunk but without taking off the cuffs. Walker peels off her bra along with her thong tossing both to the side and begun to suck on her nipples. 

Sam moan seductively as Walker bit down her nipple while pulling her thong away, the black-haired woman’s pussy already drenched in her love juices. It caught Walker off guard to see her like so.

The man knew she didn’t want him but her pussy was begging for his cock which made him doubt. It wasn’t common for women to be so wet for him, not even his ex-wife had been this drench, Walker knew she had already fucked several men that night but even so, he got on his knees and lick her. 

“Wait, my turn”- Sam said they trade positions.

Sam didn’t usually have her handcuffed behind her back but there was a certain allure to be bound while sucking on a long hard cock. Within the first few seconds of oral sex, Walker fired his load unto the goth’s mouth.

The man couldn’t help but laughed out loud as he saw Sam’s cheeks puffed up as she refused to let the cum exit her mouth, though some cum did make its way out through her nose making her cough loudly.

“Sorry, I thought you were a professional.”- taunted Walker as he shakes his cock to remove any semen that remains within.

“Well, it seems like someone was pent up.”- retorted the girl as she swallows the little cum left in her mouth.

Walker zipped up his pants and uncuffed the girl making her ask if he was done already, the man wanted to continue but didn’t like the idea of sticking his dick inside a hooker. His eyes look over to Sam’s begging pussy as she sat on the trunk.

“I got some condoms in my purse.”- Sam said as she licks her lips. 

It took all of ten seconds for Walker to run out to the purse and retrieve the condoms. The goth had been waiting for a nice fat cock like Walker’s all night long, she would have much preferred to do it in a bed but it wasn’t the first time she was fuck in a dirty alley.

Walker pierces Sam’s pussy mercilessly over and over again, the girl moans loud and long not caring if the local hobos were staring at them. The patrol car rocks up and down as the couple had violent sex over the trunk.

“You like this you fucking whore!”- demanded Walker as he continues to rummage the petite girl. 

Sam’s pussy tightens each time she heard the man call her a whore. His massive size let him lift the girl up high and pierce again with his large penis reaching the deepest part of her love hole as his cock literally was kissing her womb.

The girl wrapped her arms and legs around the police officer as she felt him fill up the condom inside of her. Walker let the girl sit on the trunk, her breathing was heavy and long, she was covered in sweat and the overflow of sex. 

"I'm still hard. "- Walker told the naked woman.

Much to Sam's amazement, she could see Walker’s cock rising up once more as he peels off the used condom from on his phallus, the goth smiles with excitement at the idea of another round of hard and rough sex.

"Wanna do my ass, tits or mouth this time?”- Sam asked the officer as she bites her lips seductively.

"I want to fuck your tits and mouth like the whore you are."- Walker said in a tone that sent shivers down the naked prostitute. 

Sam started to lick her lips and the excess saliva fell down to her perky tits as she positioned her tits so that Walker’s massive meat law stick was in between them. The black-haired girl started to massage Walker’s cock with her massive tits. 

The penis head was sticking out from her breasts making Sam take sweet licks at as if it were a lollipop, it was then that Walker took hold of her ponytail forcing the tip to enter her mouth though most of the cock was trapped in her tits. 

"Fuck! you and your whore friends are going to fuck me for free, that's an order, slut. Unless you want me to haul your pretty butts to jail."- With a strong grip on her black ponytail, Sam stopped her tit fuck and started the blowjob.

Sam was used to giving head to different men for different reasons such as money from her clients or better grades from her teachers back in school, even to the security guards at concerts so she could see her favorite musicians, but this was different, this wasn't a favor; it was an order.

The goth knew that Walker couldn’t force her to fuck him for free since it was technically legal to sell her ass at Hooker lane but she loved the idea of being dominated by this hulking macho man. 

Sam kept the dick inside her mouth until she gives Walker a look that told him “let me put your nuts in my mouth.” Walker’s manhood was by now covered in her purple lipstick, the girl begins to lick and play with his ball sack. 

The goth went back to the peel the meat rod as her violet eyes looked up while she swirled the dick around within her mouth. The way her tongue wrapped around the phallus was unreal and it wasn't long until she had felt the familiar twitch which announced a flow of cum which filled her mouth and took a couple of gulps to swallow down.

"I'll be back next week, don't forget to tell your whore friends about our little deal otherwise I'll bust you, bitches, for dope."

"Yes sir." Replied Sam sitting on the floor while making a silly military salute as the cum flows from her mouth which made Walker wonder if she was going to make good of the promise.

As Walker made his way to the patrol, he realized just how stupid and hollow his threats were. if the girl were to stay at Hooker lane there was nothing, he could do to force her to sleep with him for free, not without committing a crime himself.

Sam whips her mouth clean as she saw the law enforcer drive away leaving her in the alleyway alone. The goth didn’t mind the flavor of cum in her mouth but all the additional workout made her go thirsty all over again.

The goth begins to look for her bikini but frowns upon seeing it floating inside a barrel filled with disgusting water. Using only the tip of her index finger and thumb, she pulled out the bra but made a disgusted expression as foul stench embrace her noise.

“Fuck it!”- Sam said as she left her bikini in the barrel for some degenerate hobo.

It wasn’t the first time she had to walk back buck naked, at least her purse didn’t meet with the same fate as her clothes and her long high heel boots made the walk back much easier. Sam took a quick look at her cellphone and saw it was already three in the morning. 

(XXXXX)

A couple of hours earlier at the Pig Pen Hotel.

The tan whore and her mini-john walk down the hallway of the hotel, Paulina noticed the boy was red as a tomato but also was building a tent in his pants. The boy was shivering though Paulina was sure it wasn’t due to fear but excitement.

One thing Paulina loves more than anything is to feel desire and adored. The boy was giving her both as he alternates his eyes from her breasts to her ass making Paulina smile with glee as she reaches the door.

“Take off your clothes.”- Paulina ordered as she puts her purse on the drawer.

Just a second later her phone rang announcing a text from Sam who wanted to call it a night and head out for dinner with Dora. So far, it had been a rather boring night but somewhat profitable, the only downfall was that most of their clients were one hump guys.

The girl didn’t feel like picking up any more quick-squirts or to be standing in the corner waiting for her friends for the next two hours. It was then that she saw the kid taking off his school uniform and saw just how cute he looks.

“Listen brat. I normally don’t do this but being your first time, I’ll give two hours rather than one”- said Paulina.

The schoolboy couldn’t help but thank her profusely, with a deep sigh she instructed the kid to lay down on the bed. Paulina was growing fond of fucking kids but knew that despite the new laws if she were ever discovered it might mean some time behind bars.

Paulina could see just how hard the little brat was though she smirks upon seeing his unpeeled cock. She felt it was a waste to fuck him with a condom but knew better than to expose herself to some Std though was sure the kid was clean.

The woman laid down with her face a mere inch from the pulsing yet small cock, her warm breath made it twitch even more. The boy’s eyes widen as Paulina gave his penis a long slimy lick making him hold his breath.

“First things first. Gotta peel this bad boy.”- Paulina said as she took all four inches of hard meat into her mouth.

Unlike with grown men, Paulina could stick all of his penis and testicles unto her mouth with little effort but could hardly move once she fit the whole set in, the boy could feel her warm mouth suck on all his genitals at once.

Slowly she pulled out his little bat and balls from her mouth leaving them covered in saliva. Gently and slowly she began to suck solely on the bat working her tongue around his tip in an effort to expose the head.

Only a couple of struck later and the boy unleashed his load inside Paulina’s mouth as he held on to the bedsheet while grinning his teeth and trapping Paulina’s head with his slender legs, the girl moans as she drank his boy milk.

“Undress me.”- Paulina said as she licks her mouth clean. 

With shaking hands did the boy peel off her tight blouse exposing her bare breasts to his eyes, Paulina slowly laid down on her back letting the boy take off her skirt leaving on her thong. His eyes were glued to her most private part.

Paulina lifted her legs high above as she slowly began to peel off her thong but quickly covered her vagina with her left hand as her right one finished taking off the string that once was between her legs.

“Here’s what you’ve been wanting… a fresh pussy.”- Paulina said as she opens her legs wide.

The kid’s eyes open wide as he witnesses for the first time a real-life pussy; it was drench in love juice and even “wink” inviting him to go inside. Her fragrance was so appealing it was almost impossible for him to stay away. 

“Can I lick it?”- asked the boy as he puts his face mere inches away.

“Seems like someone’s been watching too much porn. Remember boy, for the next two hours this pussy is your property.”- replied Paulina as she winks at him.

The boy’s tongue timidly got acquainted with Paulina’s vagina as she fakes loud moans and twitches while pretending to be in ecstasy. She knew it was important to make the kid believe he was making her cum.

Even adult men like to imagine they could make a professional whore scream in pleasure despite having a very poor technique like her current client, though the boy didn’t lack initiative or stamina as he continues licking her lick a hungry dog for nearly twenty minutes. 

“That’s enough. Time for the main dish.”- suddenly said Paulina as she puts him on the bed.

The kid was hard as a rock as Paulina gently teases his boyish cock by rubbing her soaking wet pussy on it. She knew it was wrong and dangerous to fuck the kid without a condom but also felt it was waste to thrown away his virginity like that.

Therefore, the woman mounted the brat and let her body weight do all the work, she feeling how the kid tensed and even moan like a girl as he felt a pussy for the first time in his life. Her pussy tightens around the phallus nearly strangling it.

Paulina began to hop on the boy penetrating herself constantly which made him moan even louder, it was then that the tan whore added her lustful moans despite barely feeling the kid inside of her.

“Ah! Papi! You’re so grande”- Paulina said mixing Spanish and English.

The woman knew it turn men on and this kid was no different as he squirts inside the prostitute once she finished her sentence. The boy tensed his legs and hug Paulina tightly as he couldn’t stop cumming for some good ten seconds.

Those mere seconds were utter bliss, not even his best fap could compare to this at any level. Paulina could feel how her young client’s dick turn flaccid and exit her body, the kid was whizzing for air covered in sweat.

“This is you baby.”- the tan woman said as she shows the cum flowing out of her.

(XXXXX)

Despite it being already three in the morning, Sam caught the eye of a few pedestrians on her way back to hooker lane but paid no mind to them as she was done for the night and didn’t want to ruin her satisfied pussy with some cheese dick.

Once in the hotel lobby and fully dress Sam saw her best friend Paulina walking down the stairs holding hands with her little john. The kid held a smile so long it was almost cartoonish but Sam knew her friend was a pro and everyone who she took to bed was guaranteed complete satisfaction.

“Can I see you again miss?”- pleaded the boy.

“Sure, I’m here all week.” Replied the woman as she kissed him in the mouth.

Sam saw the kid run out of the hotel only to be greeted by his friends who demanded to know all the sick details of his time with Paulina. As the whores saw the kids leave Dora joined them and asked if they still wanted to fetch some dinner.

Surprisingly, only the Nasty Burger work twenty-four hours and so the girls had their late-night dinner there. Dora broke the silence by teasing her tan friend about pleasing kids to which she only giggled.

Once dinner was over, Sam saw a couple of police officers enter the Nasty Burger and order a pair of coffees which reminded her about her encounter with Walker. The long sigh she gave out made the Paulina and Dora turn over to her.

“Girls listen. I came across a corrupt cop and he’s demanding free sex from us or he’ll bust for drugs or some other bullshit.”- said Sam as she took a sip from her soda.

“I thought Montez law let us work without reprisal”- added Dora more concern than Sam.

“Yeah but I think this guy’s just flexing muscle. Let’s just play with him for a while and see what’s what.” Concluded Sam. 

To be continued.


	6. Special Delivery Service

Hooker’s of Amity Park

Chapter six: Special Delivery Service

It was a hot afternoon at Amity Park, though it was pitch black within a particular apartment. Thick red curtains covered the windows, only a shred of light pierce through the open-door illuminating pair of fair legs which belong to Sam Manson.

Her slumber was disturbed by the sudden and somewhat insistent doorbell ringing. Sam didn’t want to get up but the constant ringing made her open her eyes to the door and soon to the digital watch on the nightstand.

“3:45… fuck me… it’s so early.”- whispered the girl.

Both Sam and Paulina didn’t work on weekends unlike many of the whores at hooker’s lane but it was very busy Friday night. It was a game night and many football fans, both sober and drunk came to celebrate their team’s victory or seek some solace if they were on the losing side.

By morning Sam had lost count of how many dicks she shoved down her ass and pussy… or if she charged all of them. Paulina was the one who scored more johns throughout the night as she wore her old cheerleader uniform.

“Come on. Answer the door already.”- Paulina said half-asleep.

“Why?”- asked the goth as she turns over to her roommate wondering why she was in her bed.

It was then that she recalled walking in through the door that morning extremely tire, the girls normally ended their shift at three in the morning and sleep away until noon if not later but thanks to the big game they had to serve clients until ten in the morning.

Youngblood was already waiting for them with hot coffee and the offer to make them breakfast, it didn’t surprise Sam in the least to see the boy waiting on them every morning like a servant. The power of the pussy was something to be wary about since it made the boy clean the apartment and kept the car spotless. 

The boy even helped them get to the bedroom since they were too tired and a little tipsy thanks to the many drunks offering them beer and booze as a “tip.” There was no doubt Youngblood was very helpful around the house.

Begrudgingly, the goth sat up and notice she was naked the moment the bedsheets fall of her. If memory serves her, she was in her leather miniskirt and tight corset the previous night, it was then that she remembered hearing Paulina tell Youngblood to collect his pay as she passed out which meant having sex with her. 

Sam then turns her attention over to her tan friend who was sleeping over her belly under the bedsheets which she pulled away to reveal a naked girl. The goth scoops closer to Paulina and spreads her buttocks open.

It came as a surprise to see Paulina’s anus and vagina completely dry and free of cum, Sam wonder why they would be naked if Youngblood didn’t have their way with either of them, the goth even put her middle finger inside of her tan roommate.

“Didn’t you tell him to fuck you or something?”- asked Sam as sniffed her finger to be sure.

“Yeah… no…Whatever just answered the door and I’ll eat you out.” – added Paulina making Sam smile.

“Cumming!”- yelled out the goth. “You better keep your word, and I’m having a long chat with that little shit.”- Sam added as she got off the bed. 

The goth wasn’t so sure if the boy did or didn’t have sex with them while they were asleep, it was a golden opportunity. Though if he did then fuck them in their sleep then Sam would kick him out of their lives since they wouldn’t be able to go to the police.

Sam leaves the matter for later as she looks around the room for her robe only to realized it was Paulina’s bedroom. Sam wasn’t sure why she was inside her roommate’s bedroom but knew Youngblood had something to do with but more importantly she needed to get some clothes on.

“Who is it?”- asked Sam as she exits Paulina’s bedroom and walks over to her own room.

“Delivery for Samantha Manson, Trampoline complex Apartment 237…”- said the deliveryman with a deep voice. 

“Just a minute!”- replied the girl slightly taken aback by the strange voice.

The girl then recalls having done some shopping at an online sex shop which claimed to be owned by a real-life ghost, Sam kindly doubted that to be true but they did have several cheap costumes and other sex toys. 

For a moment Samantha seriously did consider in answering the door naked as she was, due to most of her neighbors already knowing what she and Paulina did for a living but didn’t feel like simply walking outside in her birthday suit.

The goth knew for a fact there were kids far younger than the perverted Youngblood playing outside in the corridor and she would like to avoid any harsh talk with their mothers if any of them were to say anything about seeing the goth answering the door naked.

Yet her perverted side entices her to simply take her favorite see-through nightgown which only had a few bats stamps around the breast area, Sam walk over to the door bottomless but still look out the peephole to a blue overall blocking her sight.

The goth then slowly opens the door to see a tall blue skin man holding a large package in his hands. Sam had ordered online several new costumes, lingerie and some boxes of her favorite skin thin condoms she loves which aren’t sold anywhere in Amity.

“Are you Samantha Manson?”- asked the ghost with his scary voice as she felt him undress her with his eyes.

The goth lowers her eyes to his name tag which only reads, “Box” it was a strange name but no stranger than having a real ghost deliver her good straight at the door. She couldn’t help but notice the massive bulge on his pants.

“Yes. I’m Sam Manson.”- replied the girl. 

“That’ll be $169.69”- said the blue ghost. 

Sam noticed she left her purse back in the room but she also noticed that her deliveryman’s bulge had grown even bigger, Sam then realized she was wearing only her see-through nightgown. It was fairly obvious the ghost wanted to fuck her there and then.

The goth wasn’t against the idea but having fucked all night long with random strangers didn’t leave much lust in her. Yet the one-eyed two-meter-tall specter with massive arms was by far the manliest person she had seen so far.

“Come on in. I got my purse inside.”- Sam invited the ghoul. 

Box saw Sam wiggling her butt in a very exaggerated manner not caring to cover up or anything as she made her way back to the room, Paulina was still sound asleep but Sam didn’t mind in the least and walk over to her purse.

One thing Youngblood had in his favor was his honesty, despite being along with two girls who slept like logs, he didn’t take a single penny from them. Sam looks at her wallet and pulls out the cash before making her way back.

“Beware… it’s heavy”- said the ghost as they exchange items.

“I don’t have more cash to tip you… have about I give you a little something for that tent you’re building down there.”- Said Sam as she seductively bit her lips.

“Oh yes, please.”- said the large blue ghost.

(XXXXX)

The box ghost took off his overalls as he licks his lips in anticipation of the upcoming tip he was getting. The girl was already ready to be pounded by this hulk of a specter, but her eyes widen upon Box letting loose his massive meat rod.

“Holy shit! That’s at least twelve inches.”- said Sam in delighted surprise.

It was very rare for her to have such a long and thick cock all for herself, she knew such a glorious specimen couldn’t be mounted in the living room, such a wonderful cock deserved her king-sized bed but Paulina was sleeping there.

“Maybe in Paulina’s… room…”- whispered the goth as she suddenly felt Box large hands over her ass.

The girl turns her head in a naughty manner while spreading her legs lightly so her ghostly lover could touch her private parts. His large fingers gently caress her anus letting her know what he wanted from her.

“We’ll figure that one later…”- whispered the girl.

Though before anything else could carry on, Sam got on her knees and took the massive dick in between her hands. It felt heavy but slightly cold to the touch, no one truly knew what “Ghosts” are but Sam understood that even they needed to get off sometimes.

She could feel it pulse within her mouth and though she was proud of her blow job technique, there was a light fear she might end up scraping him with her teeth. The cock was massive and could barely fit inside her mouth.

There was no humanly way she could swallow the thing unlike in the porn movies she loves to watch and learn from. It was just too big for her to take in and so she could only enjoy the head despite wanting to take it whole.

“Mmmm. So fucking good.”- said Sam as she tried to swallow the whole cock.

Her technique was excellent for a regular man but it felt lacking towards such a huge meat rod. Even so, Sam tried her very best to please her deliveryman by licking his long phallus while playing his balls.

Sam’s efforts were rewarded with a shower of cum over her face, it was thick and goofy and she loved every single drop of it. The only downside was the coldness it which unlike human semen ghost’s cum was cold like icy water. 

“I hope you’re ready for this ass.”- said Sam as she cracks open the box and pulled out one of her favorite condoms.

Using her skillful mouth, Sam rolls down the condom over the massive phallus. Even she was surprised to see the condom barely fit him which made her lightly worried it might rip once they started to play. 

Sam wanted to fuck him in her bedroom but with Paulina still sleeping there it was impossible. To that matter, she didn’t want to use Paulina’s bed either as the tan prostitute “paid” Youngblood in there for his cleaning service.

Suddenly she felt a pair of large hands take hold of her small waist, the very same hands which lifted her as if the goth didn’t weigh anything at all. Her smile was long and wide upon feeling the hard meat pricking her tight anus.

“Oh no… mmm… not my ass.”- Said Sam in a playful voice.

Slowly and steadily she could feel him penetrating, forcing himself inside her hole. It was by far the biggest dick she has ever shoved up her ass and was loving every inch of it, the strength of the specter made it very easy for him to sway her up and down.

“Fuck! I can feel pushing my stomach… go harder!”- ordered the raven-haired girl.

Sam’s moan lustfully as she felt the cock slide in and out of her. The goth was a mere ragdoll in the hands of this ghost, completely at his mercy and that of pleasure, each thrust filled with great pleasure she couldn’t find in human men.

Nevertheless, Sam still preferred a hot human cock over a cold ghostly one like that of Ghost Box. The goth enjoyed the long phallus but didn’t see herself making a habit of it, even the biker ghost Johnny 13 was bigger than normal men.

Though ghosts were hardly ever customers at Hooker Lane, perhaps they had their own ghostly version of it with zombie-like girls back in the Ghost Zone. A loud groan announces that the ghost was about to reach his limit.

Sam could feel her rectum expanding as Box cum inside of her filling up the condom, it was the first time in her entire life that someone fire so much load it burst the condom open splattering cum all inside of her.

“Holy shit!!”- half-moan, half-screamed the girl.

It felt so intensely wonderful but at the same time, it felt as if she was being pumped cold gooey water inside her ass. In a single move, Box pulled out from Sam with a “pop” sound which made them both giggle like fools.

“I can still go on”- said Box showing his hard cock.

Sam laughs as she saw the phallus with the ripped condom exposing the head. She knew it wasn’t the rubber’s fault for breaking but that of the ghost since such birth control method wasn’t designed for paranormal entities with monster dicks. 

(XXXXX)

Paulina rolls over on the bed a little too far as she fell off landing over Sam’s long boots. The tan woman began rubbing her ass which was pricked by the boot’s needle-like heel, both girls loved the stiletto style heels but it was a pain on their feet after every shift.

“The fuck is that.”- said Paulina as she heard some soft moaning.

Paulina wondered if Sam was watching some porno in the living room as it wouldn’t be the first time, she’s done it. The apartment had soundproof walls and windows which Sam actually paid extra to have installed just in case she wanted to party.

This of course before striking the brilliant idea of becoming prostitutes and getting all the anonymous sex they wanted without becoming sluts on the way though they still picked up men at bars and other places, even paid for some services with their asses. 

“Little shit ignored the cash… again.”- said Paulina as she looks over to the nightstand.

Paulina recalled walking through the door earlier that morning only to be greeted by Youngblood who told her about doing all the choirs, even helped out with 

The woman had expected the boy would want the money over her ass eventually, Paulina thought many boys would want the newest game station or some silly baseball card but Youngblood never took the money and always beg her for sex in return for cleaning.

Her deal with the kid was simple, take the cash or the pussy. So far, Youngblood always took the latter, he was young and horny, his job as a bellboy let him have enough money to purchase games, toys or other things he like but the one thing he liked the most was doing Paulina.

The tan woman couldn’t blame him for it since she considers herself irresistible, the boy would have to be gay to not be interested in fucking her. Thanks to his work at the hotel, he knew how to clean a house and keep things spotless.

“Ohh… harder…”- Paulina heard coming from the living room.

“Seriously!? We just spent the whole night fucking away and you’re at it again.”- Paulina recriminated. 

Sam forces her head upright towards her roomie who was standing before her buck naked, the goth couldn’t say anything due to having a giant cock shoving itself inside of her ass. With a scoff, Paulina made her way towards the kitchen.

The tan prostitute casually ignores how her best friend was bouncing on a massive cock no different from ragdoll, her C-cup breasts literally hit Sam’s chin over and over again as the deliveryman had his way with her. 

Paulina recalled Youngblood saying something about having made coffee for them, true to his word there was a whole pot on the stove and some now cold waffles on the table. While Paulina reheated the food, she checks her phone 

“Hey Sam! Don’t forget we still gotta go to our high school reunion next week.”- Paulina as she took a bite of her waffle.

“Ah! Yes! Yes!”- replied Sam.

Paulina wasn’t so sure if that “Yes” was meant for her or for the blue ghost. It took some ten more minutes before Box unleashed for a final time his load which was still plentiful, even the tan whore was impressed by the amount.

“Thank you for patronage”- Box said as he pulled out from Sam and vanished into thin air.

The goth remained laying on the carpet whizzing for air in the sweet afterglow of great and “cold” sex since it was pointless to use a condom anymore, she let him go raw in up her ass. Paulina could see from her seat how cum flows out of Sam’s rear.

Paulina didn’t really fancy having ghosts in her pussy since they were literally too cold for her taste, it was like shoving ice; the tan woman rather serviced any tiny cheese dick brat like Youngblood over the cold and scary ghouls.

“I have no idea why you like those things so much.”- Paulina said as she offered a mug with hot coffee.

Sam chose to ignore the casual discrimination by calling the ghosts “things,” Paulina didn’t mind who she slept with before during or after work but when it came down to ghosts and other paranormal creatures, she had her restraints.

“That was a twelve-inch cock… how can I say no to that.”- replied the goth as she took the coffee mug.

Both girls laugh at the remark made by Sam, she was a hardcore whore to the core, she had been so since her teenage years at Casper high. Trading in sex for grades just like Paulina, going to parties that ended up in orgies.

(XXXXX)

Sam’s got up as she whipped off some sweat from her forehead but her love juices had drenched her favorite nightgown, therefore, she followed in Paulina’s example and just tossed it over the couch leaving her along with her tan friend completely naked in the comfort of their apartment.

“I gotta say, your boy servant really knows how to cook.”- Sam said as she stuffs her mouth with waffles and scrambled eggs.

“Yeah, if he were only that good in bed…”- Paulina replied as she got up for more coffee.

“Speaking of which, I woke up naked. I think he fucked me in my sleep. Gonna have to talk with him”- Sam said.

“Nah, I told him to help me carry you to your room…… I did let him undress you as a ‘thank you.’” said the tan woman with a smirk.

Sam couldn’t believe what her ears were listening to, Paulina told Youngblood to carry Sam to her bedroom as she was fast asleep due to her long shift and the liqueur she was constantly invited to. As a reward for helping out, the tan whore lets the kid undress the gothic slut.

To that matter the boy didn’t even get to collect his payment due to both Paulina and himself being very tire, the boy had not only cleaned the apartment and washed the car but also attended his baseball game earlier that day making him very tired.

It did impress Sam to know Youngblood had the decency to not try anything with them in their tire and semi-drunk state, most men she knew would have jumped at the opportunity which spoke greatly of the kid.

“By the way, I’m gonna be spending the night over with Youngblood after he comes back from work.”- Paulina said. The goth didn’t like it one bit but she didn’t say anything.

The girls spent most of the day lazing off on the couch though Sam sat on a bag of ice during that time, even she had to accept that such a massive ghost cock was a little too much for her and her tight little ass.

“I’m still hammered… let’s skip the gym and go next week.”- Paulina proposed.

Sam instantly agree with her but also reminded the tan whore about her promise to eat her out which Paulina try to weasel her way out but to no avail. The goth lough sinisterly but all in good fun which made Paulina also giggle.

Summer was just a few weeks away which meant a lot more business for them, many tourists would be coming around but Sam was more interested in strolling down the beach buck naked while trying to catch a john. Paulina couldn’t help but agree with her best friend about wanting to go to the beach.

“Why don’t we go to the beach after all.”- Paulina proposed.

Amity Park opened a nudist beach every summer since the 1960s which oddly enough attracted a lot of visitors and allow a huge business boom since not many cities around had one. Even Sam and Paulina had gone several times when they were teens. 

While the girls recalled in their summer memories and their sexual adventures there, Sam headed over to the fridge for a drink yet her eyes were glue to empty fridge. They were so busy they forgot to do their grocery shopping. 

“Fuck! Fridge’s empty.”- Sam said as she closed the door and headed back to the living room.

“Man… let’s go out shopping then.” Paulina said as she begrudgingly stood up.

Under more normal circumstance she would have ordered Youngblood to go fetch their groceries but the boy was working overtime which meant they had to go out into the baking sun for their daily provisions.

(XXXXX)

Had it been possible they would have gone out naked with just an umbrella over their heads but it was forbidden by the law. There was no need to dress in sexy clothes as they were only going food shopping though Paulina insisted on always looking good.

Due to the heat, Sam wore a very small black short and a purple top while her tan friend sported a tight green sports bra and a very short pink miniskirt to which she forgot to put on some underwear but really didn’t care as it let some cool breeze in her crotch. 

Upon entering the supermarket Paulina headed straight over to the delicatessen, though Sam’s a hardcore vegetarian, she grew tired of trying to convert her friend and so let her buy what she wanted as she headed over for some vegetable. 

Sam began to regret her choice of clothes due to her ass soaring badly as it wasn’t unaccustomed to such a massive cock. Once she got her vegetables, Sam started to search for her dear friend who was selecting a yogurt from the dairy products.

Though she wasn’t the only looking intently at something, a boy and girl slightly younger than Youngblood was crouching down and looking up Paulina’s skirt. The goth knew for a fact she wasn’t wearing any panties.

“Scram brats!”- Sam said in a stern voice.

Paulina turns around and sees a couple of kids running away, the tan woman just smirks and put her yogurts into the basket. The tan woman was already too used to having people gawk at her all day long.

“Don’t mind them, just some kids fooling around.”- Paulina said as she walks to the checkout line.

“Two brats looking up your ass.”- added the goth. 

Sam didn’t like that Paulina didn’t mind some underage brats jerking off at her at the supermarket, and feared Walker could make good of his threats if the tan whore began to be careless and get them into some serious trouble.

Back home Sam made her way into the bathtub as she was melting due to the summer heat, the water partially cold as she intended on cooling off. Sam knew the new laws allowed her to sell her ass without the fear of being arrested.

Though it was more than sure it didn’t help if the client was underage like Youngblood or the many kids Paulina serviced lately. The tan woman preferred the smell of chocolate milk over booze, even kiddy sweat was less smelly than adults.

For Sam, the size of a cock was more important and how well it was used. Youngblood could never compare with her Delivery guy though perhaps the boy was much warmer and softer perhaps that was what Paulina liked about him.

Feeling refreshed and renewed, the goth called it night and head over to her bedroom. The moment she opens the door, she was greeted by the sight of Paulina lying over her bed, Sam didn’t understand why she was there and didn’t mind at all.

“I still owe you a blow job.”- Paulina said as she winked.

Sam laid over the bed with her legs spread wide open, it wasn’t the first time she and Paulina played together. Both girls had experimented during the teenage years and grew fond of licking each other especially after lousy sex.

Paulina’s tongue gently opens its way around Sam’s vaginal folds taking in the mix flavors of soap and Sam. Her taste was sweet and yet salty at the same time, Paulina could feel how her best friend was started to get wet.

“Turn around.”- demanded the tan woman.

Though Sam’s ass wasn’t as big nor as plum as Paulina’s it didn’t lack any sort of charm, it was nice round and firm. Almost as if it were candy Paulina licks every inch of Sam’s pale meaty buttock while fingering herself.

The prize was right in between those meat mountains so many men had slapped with their hips upon, Sam unleashed a loud and lustful moan as she felt Paulina’s long tongue pierce into her anus. The tan woman knew all of her weak spots and how to make her cum rather quickly.

Paulina sucked out all of the remaining cum from Sam’s asshole while making her reach an orgasm. The bronzed woman actually enjoys drinking ghost cum over human cum especially if it was stored in Sam’s love holes.

“Fuck! You taste delicious. I’m surprised hardly anyone wants to do this for you”- Paulina said.

“My turn.”- Sam said as she motions her finger for her friend to turn around.

The woman with caramel skin put herself on all four and make sure to open her ass so Sam could lick her without issues, Paulina’s moaning was like a sweet melody for Sam’s ears, the way she squirms and wiggles her butt was beyond cute.

It didn’t take long for Paulina to squirt over Sam’s face, the goth knew her technique was top tier and even a pro like Paulina wouldn’t be able to resist her for long. By the time both women were done they were covered in cum and sweat.

“Let’s take a bath together.”- suggested Paulina.

(XXXXX)

Sam stared at Paulina’s massive breasts as they floated on the soapy water, she cared and loves her best friend but Sam still preferred a real cock over Paulina’s tongue any day though that thought was also shared by the tan woman.

About half an hour later both girls got out of the bathtub as Sam was already falling asleep, though Paulina told her she was going to spent the night over at Youngblood’s since she still owes him for cleaning the house.

“Really? What about his mom?”- Sam asked worriedly.

“She just went out for a business trip to Dimmesdale.” Paulina said a little too happy.

The tan woman loved taking risks and there was nothing riskier than having sex with a fourteen-year-old in his own house, even staying over afterward. Sam just watches her friend put on some sexy lingerie and a tight red dress.

“Listen, Sam I uh… kinda told him that you’re… well… ok with a threesome… he’s got the money.”- Asked Paulina trying not to look over to Sam.

The goth loved the double penetration but with grown-up dicks, not some teen who would squirt on his first pump, yet Paulina told her a sobbing story about him not having a birthday party due to his mom going on a business trip.

“Fuck it! Fine! Now!?”- Sam asked in frustration.

“Oh no! Tomorrow evening.”- retorted the tan woman.

Sam loathed the soft heart Paulina had towards such sad stories, though it was normally towards not being able to attend some party or not being able to buy some expensive clothes and nothing serious. With that clear up, Sam headed over to her bed to sleep while Paulina continues dolling herself up.

(XXXX)

Youngblood was pacing around his living room terrified his mother might come back home in case she forgot something and catch him and Paulina in the act. Common sense told him to lock the doors, not only the main door but that of his bedroom.

Soon the doorbell rang announcing his “date’s” arrival, though before opening the door, he peeks out the window just to make sure it was Paulina and not some noisy neighbor coming to check on him. His heart came at ease once he spotted the tan woman on the other side and quickly let her in. The woman was breathtaking though he wanted to unwrap her as soon as possible.

“Happy late birthday mister MVP.”- said Paulina upon entering. 

The boy invited her for a steak dinner he bought earlier that evening after work, he wanted to impress her by claiming to have cooked it himself but Paulina saw the packages in the kitchen and knew the flavor quite well as she often bought from there.

It was the first time she had ever entered Youngblood’s house, from what she knew the boy lived with his workaholic mother while his dad was deployed overseas. The boy wanted to take her to his parents’ room but accidentally took her to his own bedroom.

The boy cursed under his breath upon entering, the posters of Crimson Chin decorated his wall and some Crash Nebula paraphernalia was scattered around the shelves and his desk. Paulina couldn’t help but smile at the nostalgic feeling it brought her to see such old heroes again.

Without further ado, Paulina stripped herself from her tight dress exposing her body to the boy’s eyes as he followed her example, it was far from the first time they had sex but it was the first time they did it in his bedroom.

Paulina pulled the Crimson chin bedsheets away as she climbs aboard and removed her thong tossing it over to Youngblood. The boy’s heart began to beat faster as he saw the woman spread her legs wide open showing her jewel.

“Leave the light on.”- Paulina said stopping Youngblood from turning off the lights.

The boy mounted his tan whore after putting his condom on, the woman insisted on him doing it by himself. Youngblood could never get tired of feeling her wet and hot vagina wrapped around his cock. Under the watchful eyes of his plastic heroes, he pumped Paulina while sucking on her nipple.

To be continued


	7. The Legend of Poindexter

Amity park hookers 

Chapter Seven: The legend of Sidney Poindexter.

Soft jazz music made the background as several people either danced, drank, or simply walked around Casper’s high Gym. Only Paulina held the fondest of memories of the place, her best friend and whore in arms wasn’t as pleased.

Sam had been bullied for many years in this gym before making friends with one of the top A-listers of Casper high, namely Paulina Sanchez. Though things did improve greatly it wasn’t enough to get rid of all the comments.

Both women caught the attention of more than one of their old school peers much to the annoyance of their wives. It didn’t help that Paulina's short tight dress and black corset along with her high heels made a bunch of men drool like hungry dogs.

Sam, on the other hand, preferred a more gothic approach to her attires though were still very enticing. A very short loose black skirt and a white button tied in a knot with a red tie which left her flat belly exposed to the eyes of all the men around even some kids who took notice of the girls and couldn’t peel their eyes off them.

“Long time no see girls.”- Star said holding her son’s hand.

Within her hand was a small boy no older than five and her husband by her side, a man with thick glasses and meek demeanor who neither Paulina nor Sam could recognize. Both girls thought Star would end up marrying Kwan or someone similar but as said, teenage love never lasts. 

“This is my sone Kyle and my husband Mark.”- Star said as her husband and son both greeted them.

Sam couldn’t help wonder if the Star’s husband knew about the orgies his sweetheart participated in during high school and college. Perhaps they even met during one those orgies or maybe he was a night-stand, though the man didn’t seem like the type to attend such parties.

The tan woman whispered to Sam’s ear about Kyle not resembling his father as the kid had black hair and both his were blonde which only further her suspicions of the man not knowing what his wife was doing, Star was no fool and probably took the most well-off man she could find upon learning she was pregnant. 

“Greetings ladies and gentlemen. It’s so nice to see so many familiar faces again.”- Lancer told his former pupils though hardly being noticed by of them.

His speech was ultimately boring and lost the interest of almost everyone within the first few minutes, his eyes scan over the crowd seeing his star athletes who he once thought would be signing multi-millionaire contracts for the major leagues all dressed in office like outfits.

There was a handful of girls among the crowd who stood out from the rest with somewhat fancy dresses though his eye caught sight of Paulina Sanchez, her tight dress made his manhood harden thought it was that moment that he noticed someone else. 

Samantha Manson all dress up like some sexualized version of a schoolgirl, her clothes caught the teacher by surprise since it was only after the girl finished high school that Lancer and most of the class learned of her family’s wealth.

Her attire didn’t give out the impression of a rich girl but that of a whore… just like Paulina Sanchez who stood beside her. The man had already slept with his student a few times but the idea of Sam being a working girl did cross his mind.

“So, tell me Paulina. Any special guy in your life?”- Star asked teasing for an answer.

“There are a few”- Paulina replied to her blonde friend as she kept the private joke to herself.

While the former cheerleader chatted away with her old teammates, Sam made her way to the punch bowl not really wanting to get reacquainted with her old classmates and much to her dislike some bullies who felt on very hard times.,

While the girl pours herself a drink, she felt a presence coming closer to her which made the goth turn around and meet with her former educator mister Lancer. The man was nervous about how to approach the rich girl though wasn’t the only guy married or not to want to have a chat with the goth beauty. 

"What do you want?"- Sam whispered upon seeing his discomfort. 

Lancer started with some casual talk, asking how she was doing while working up the courage to ask what he really wanted to know, though the girl gave vague and dismissive answers to his questions, especially those concerning her private life. 

“So… you and miss Sanchez close friends?”- Lancer asked as he pours himself some punch.

“Yes, we are. And before you keep beating the bushes let me tell you that we both have the same work line.”- Sam while winking.

The goth was used to having men stumble their words around her while trying to make casual conversation before asking for her services. It was most fun for Sam to suddenly give out her rates to the shy men that approached her.

Sam knew her hard glare often kept clients away but there was little she could do to fix her gaze, it often made her take the first step. Even with her hard stare, Sam was the second most popular girl at Hooker Lane just behind Paulina.

“How about we go somewhere more private and talk business then?”- Lancer said with a calm voice though deep down was shitting bricks. 

"Sure, let me just tell Paulina and I'll talk business.”- The goth told the soon to be customer.

Sam walked back over to where Star and Paulina were catching up on old times when she heard them talk about Casper High's infamous legend of "Sidney Pointdexter," the legend was about a nerd from either the late '50s or early '60s who was stuffed into his locker so many times that one day never came out. 

His ghost is supposedly trapped in there though the students who used said locker claimed to have lost several objects and some even claimed to have heard his voice calling out which made more than one student flee in terror. 

“I heard that if you chant his name six times, the undead nerd will show up and take you away.”- Star said in a mysterious voice making her son very scared.

Already bored out of her mind, Paulina suggested going out and search for Sidney’s locker and call him, though Star’s son begged his mom not to as it was too scary but the girls laugh it out assuring the boy it was just a legend.

“Hey, Pau, I’m gonna catch up with Lancer at his office, I’ll be back soon.”- Sam whispered to Paulina’s ear as Star talked with her husband.

“Just a quickie, I presume,” Paulina said as she giggled.

(XXXXX)

The hallways were dark and empty as expected though one could make out a few dark figures pressed on the lockers, many old “friends” were reliving old times much to Sam’s amusement, once the couple turns around the corner, she could feel his hand over her ass.

It was then that the goth licks her lips and guides Lancer’s hand under her skirt, the man was expecting to find her wearing a thong but discovered she was going commando. Without a doubt in his mind, the teacher shoved his finger into her anus.

“Naughty girl.”- Lancer said as he shoved his finger deeper into the girl.

Lancer’s office hadn’t changed in the least after ten years, the same old chair and desk in the exact same position as the day Sam left high school. Even the same number of trophies stood over the shelves as none had been added in so many years.

The goth knew Casper high was full of underachievers though there were some exceptions such as her student-tutor Jasmine Fenton. The girl was a psychologist who often went out to give conferences around the country.

According to Paulina, the girl was married to Tucker Foley who was a frequent client of hers. Despite Sam’s work, there wasn’t a hint of jealousy towards Jasmine as she herself was well educated and had a degree in which he hung on her bedroom.

“Oh, mister Lancer, I can flunk the test. My daddy will spank me.”- Sam teased as her former teacher pulled out his finger from out her ass.

“We can’t let happen, now can we?”- Lancer said as the goth kneels down.

Sam took in all of Lancer’s lance into her mouth while wrapping her tongue around the meat spear that would soon be deep inside of her. she could feel her saliva dripping down from the side of her mouth as she slides her head up and down.

Without so much as a warning, Lancer unleashed his load of cum into Sam’s mouth reaching to the back of her throat which almost made her choke but still managed to swallow all of Lancer’s baby-making milk.

The man slowly slides his hands over Sam’s body as he pulls away her shirt exposing her large breasts, the girl moans as Lancer gently bites down on her neck while pinching her nipples, soon their tongues find with each.

Like hungry dogs, they lick each other’s tongues as the woman lets go of her skirt and guides her former teacher’s hand to her most private part, though it had already been seen, touch and penetrated by several men already.

Lancer couldn’t get enough of Sam’s perfect back and butt as he bends the girl over his desk shoving away his documents unto the floor, it was strange perhaps even hilarious that the finest women in his arms were whores.

Sam’s large breast and wide hips were only seen by Lancer in porn movies, and yet there she was, bend over the desk and ready to be fuck. The girl pulled out a condom from her purse and demanded him to wear it.

Though the man loathed the idea of wearing a condom, he loathed, even more, the idea of getting some disease, therefore, slide the rubber down his manhood and realize how thin it actually was, almost as if he wasn’t wearing one at all.

“That’s my favorite brand. Super extra thin.” Sam said as he spread her ass cheeks. 

Lancer knew what she where she wanted it, with a shaking hand Lancer mounted the girl and pierce his meat rod down her anus all down the base, never before had he tried anal sex. Not even with Paulina who he visited as often as his wallet allowed.

The man groans loudly as he felt Sam’s tight anus violently hugged his penis, though the glans was in heaven and each thrust made Sam moan in rhythm to Lancer’s movements, it did bring a reasonable fear that someone might hear them.

“There’s nothing for me to be ashamed of. I mean Sam’s an adult woman and we’re both single.”- Lancer justified in his head.

“Come on! Slam it harder!”- Sam ordered.

“You like it rough, eh bitch?”- Lancer retorted as he slaps her ass and pulled her little ponytail.

The man began to speed up his thrusting, slamming his hips on Sam’s pale ass over and over making the girl moan even louder. Her voice was like sweet honey to Lancer as it made all the cum in his balls rally at his phallus.

For a moment, Sam thought her expensive condom wouldn’t keep the massive load Lancer was pumping into her, the gothic whore could feel the hot cum gathering inside of her as she too reaches a powerful orgasm.

Her love juices spray over the floor as her vagina clasp on Lancer almost gluing herself unto him. The man lost all strength on his legs collapsing over the goth’s back, Sam could feel still pumping his baby-making juice.

Lancer pulled out of Sam and made his way to the nearest chair whizzing for air. Out of all the prostitutes at Hooker Lane, only Paulina and now Sam were the only ones to ever leave him so tired and satisfied. 

“So, that was anal sex and some light BDSM, you know the spanking and yanking my hair. Brings us to a grand total of five hundred dollars with friends discount.”- Sam said as she smiles at mister Lancer.

“What?”- the man said leaving his mouth ajar.

(XXXXX)

Paulina was bored out of her mind as she walks down the hallways searching for Sidney Poindexter’s mysterious locker. It was supposed to be on the ground floor near the west wing but in all fairness, every locker looks exactly the same.

“Man, this is boring. Maybe I should have done the same as Sam or Star and get some random cock.”- Paulina muttered as she was fed up with the boring party at the gym.

Even her best clients, Dash and Kwan didn’t attend as they were working at the gym, Tucker didn’t come either as he planned out a vacation with his wife with some advice from Paulina who told where he should take his redhead wife.

It was strange for Paulina to give Tucker pointers on where to take Jasmine for a vacation right after having sex with him, at some point she even instructed Tucker on to make love to his wife with some practice included. 

“So, locker 724… this is it?”- Paulina said with sarcasm upon seeing the supposed locker of Sidney Poindexter.

The locker was old and heavily used though it didn’t seem like any student was currently using it, the lack of a padlock was enough for Paulina to open it and gaze on the emptiness within. It was rusting and even smell like mold.

With a deep sigh, Paulina chanted Poindexter’s name six times as was the legend. The tan woman didn’t believe in the legend but was already bore out of her mind and needed to do something until Sam calls her and they could go back home.

As expected, nothing happened which made Paulina scoff irritated at the waste of time, though there was nothing to do back at the school’s gym, it was either doing this silly game or to sit around at the gym being gawk at by men and kids.

“Bully…”- Paulina suddenly heard coming from the locker as she left.

Upon turning around, she could see a green light forming inside locker 724, Paulina’s eyes widen in shock as she saw a small petty boy with grey skin float out. The woman wasn’t afraid of ghosts like most of Amity Park’s residents as she often serviced at least one ghost per week. 

“Holy shit! You’re real?”- Paulina asked in amazement.

“Don’t run…”- moaned the ghost in a frightening voice.

The girl assured him that she didn’t have the most minimal intention of running away like almost all whoever summoned him before. The ghost seemed to have died in his early teens given his almost skeletal appearance though it could also be due to his paranormal state.

“Avenge me… find my bullies… and avenge me…”- Sidney demanded.

“No can do, you’ve been dead for almost fifty years and your bullies are probably dead too.”- Paulina said as she puts her hands over her hips.

“What?! No way! They got to live all their lives and I’m stuck in here…”- Sidney said in a normal human voice rather than his ghostly voice.

Paulina couldn’t help but give him a sympathetic look as the boy told her about never even kissing a girl in all his life before getting locked up in his very own locker for a whole week during the Christmas vacations. 

“Wait a minute! That means you died without having sex!?”- Paulina questioned while holding her hand over her mouth.

“Sex! I’ve never even seen a pair of tits”- Poindexter added in frustration.

“Oh, you poor dead thing. Let me fix that for you.”- Paulina said making the boy turned over to her.

Sidney watched in amazement as Paulina casually peel off her dress leaving only her high heels on. Just like Sam, she too was going commando under her dress, the tan whore knew even ghosts needed to get off sometimes.

The woman gave a twirl showing off the spotless and “perfect” skin she’s been proud of since her years at Casper High, though the ghost wanted to see a pair of tits, he couldn’t peel off his eyes of Paulina crotch as she smiled for achieving the desired result which was small in the ghost boy’s pants.

“We’re gonna do a lot more than just kiss.”- Paulina said as she bends over showing her holes. 

Sidney in all his years haunting the locker and the school hallway had never laid eyes up such a beautiful sight, those enormous breasts and wide hips along with her large bubble butt which left him speechless was just too much.

The specter never felt so alive before not even when he was indeed alive. For a moment however brief, Sidney felt his heart start beating again though chose to ignore it as he much rather concentrated all of his attention to the woman in front.

“Follow this ass.”- Paulina said as she spanks her butt making it wiggle.

Paulina softly giggled as Sidney floated above the ground through mere inches away from her ass, she even made sure to walk slowly while swaying her hips as much as she could to the farthest classroom in the hallway. 

(XXXXX)

“Class is now in session.”- Paulina said as she sat over the teacher’s desk and spread her legs as far as she could.

Despite the ghost being over sixty years old, in the end, he did look like a mere geeky teen with grayish skin to which Paulina didn’t have any issues anymore since she popped at least a couple of teen cherries every weekend, some perhaps even younger.

“I have never seen anything so wonderful”- Sidney said as glue his eyes over Paulina’s vagina. 

The woman more or less knew sex education wasn’t a thing back in the fifties and so, the kid probably didn’t know anything about a woman’s body. It wasn’t the first time she had a kid or two looks at her privates.

Paulina did feel like a teacher with some of her very young clients as she often ends up explaining in detail about all the parts which composed a vagina. She was sure her clients paid more attention to her words than they ever did to school.

“I guess that’s all you need to know about a pussy, now let me teach you how to use it.”- Paulina added

It was then that the boy quickly took off his clothes showing a scrawny looking body, though the tan woman gave no mind to. Her eyes were fixed on his small yet usable penis, unlike with Sam who loves huge cocks, Paulina preferred the smaller model.

Just like all the other ghosts, Paulina slept with, Sidney was cold to the touch and a faint smell that resemble that of dust. The boy began to pump the woman but urges him to go slower and to enjoy every second of it.

“It feels so good.”- Sidney said as he didn’t reduce his speed.

Most of her boys end up cumming after a few thrusts but not Poindexter as he continues pumping her, Paulina’s breast bounced up and down as the boy slammed his hips on her ass, the sounds of their meat striking each other was too enticing for the tan whore.

Sidney could feel her vagina tighten as she cum but the ghost didn’t stop which made Paulina moan louder than before, the boy never once had listened to such wonderful noises in his entire life or afterlife. 

It was even more exhilarating for the boy to know he was the cause of such noise and the reason the woman under him was shaking in delight, the boy took a glance over his “young” cock and noticed it shine thanks to Paulina’s love juice.

“Holly molly! This is amazing!”- Sidney yelled out in delight. 

The tan prostitute took great pride in her sexual abilities as many adult men fired their load in less than ten minutes with her, but Sidney was lasting triple that time despite it being his first time and though Paulina was used to having her legs open for long periods of time, even her legs were going numb.

More than fifty years’ worth of cum unloaded in side of the tan whore as Poindexter finally ejaculated. The woman knew it was “safe” for the ghost kid to finished inside of her as all the experts claim ghost sperm couldn’t get a human pregnant.

“Fuck! I’m cumming too!”- Paulina exclaimed as she squirted her love juices over the floor along with Sidney’s cum. 

The ghost watched astonished as his cum flows out of Paulina whose legs quiver in the air, even the woman herself was impressed by the amount of semen the boy could produce. There was surely no man who could cum nearly as much.

The thickness of the semen and the amount was as if someone would have poured a whole bucket of greenish glue into her pussy, only to let it flow out of her. Paulina remained in her eagle spread position for a moment as the rest of the thick liquid pour out. 

The moment Paulina stood more cum gushed out of her making a small puddle on the floor. Her legs quiver lightly as it was very rare for someone to make her cum over five times in a row, what’s more, she even thought that only happen in porn movies. 

“Surely you’re not done yet. We still need to go over anal sex.”- Paulina said not wanting to miss out on such a prime opportunity.

Slowly but decisively, Paulina climb over the desk as she puts herself on all four making sure her ass was held up high and her elbows were touching the desk in order to make sure her anus was in full view. 

The boy flew over to her and pierce her asshole in a single move bringing out a long gasp from the tan whore. Though his dick might not be anything to write home about, it did make her slam her feet repeatedly on the desk. 

“Come on! Do as hard as you can!”- Paulina demanded from her undead lover.

Sidney’s clumsy movements and constant pauses to adjust himself on Paulina did have their charms, the fact he wanted the girl to squirt all over again meant the boy wasn’t thinking about his own pleasure but of hers too. 

The boy suddenly stops thrusting Paulina and came to a complete stop, forcing the tan woman to lift her head only to see her best friend Sam Manson standing at the door while staring at her with a smirk.

“You forgot to close the door.”- Sam said the clicking sound of the door’s lock echo.

“She’s a friend. Keep going.”- Paulina said.

“Glad to see I’m not only making the most of this reunion.”- Sam said with a laugh.

The goth pulled a chair from the front row and place in front of the two lovers to better watch them, Sam sat down with her legs spread wide open as she watches how her friend was being fucked by an undead teenager. 

Sidney glues his eyes to Sam’s crotch which she quickly took noticed of, therefore, opens her shirt exposing her massive breasts for the ghost’s amusement who finally found a rhythm to fuck Paulina and was desperately trying to keep it.

The boy was more than glad to have been summoned to such a wonderful new era where women would be so unbelievable kind to someone such as him, no one from his timeline would even consider showing him a little skin.

“I’m cumming!”- Sidney moaned.

There was one drawback to Sidney’s amazing endurance which was his ice-cold yet creamy semen, Paulina could feel his cold cum just under her stomach. Sam couldn’t hold her laughter as the ghost boy slides out of Paulina and crashes on the floor.

The tan woman wobbled her legs out of the desk only to support herself on the chalkboard, suddenly she felt a pair of hand spreading her ass cheeks which made her turn her head around only to see Sam spreading her ass.

“Holy shit! That’s a lot of cream, hey I love a creamy butt but this is too much.”- Sam said as she whips some cum with her finger.

Paulina took hold of her dress as naked Sidney Poindexter floated up in the air with his arms extended to his sides. The boy looks at the girls from his high position and noticed his cum was still dripping out of the woman.

“Thank you for showing me such a wonderful time.”- Poindexter said.

“Your welcome, I should have mentioned this before but I normally charge for doing this, but consider it the Christmas gift you missed out on.”- Paulina replied.

With a smile on his face, Sidney vanished in the air leaving the two girls along in the classroom. 

(XXXXX)

“I had my fill of cum for one night.”- Paulina suddenly said as she slides on her dress not caring to clear the creases. 

“Yeah me too.”- Sam answered.

The night and the high school reunion started quite boring with lame music and kiddie drinks, not even a decent bite to eat though it would be a little better had Dash or Kwan come over but, in the end, both girls found some entertainment. 

Paulina couldn’t help but laugh as she heard Sam charge Lancer four hundred dollars after he begged her to give him a discount as he didn’t carry to much cash on his person. The tan prostitute normally charged him fifty dollars for regular sex.

“I bet he’s gonna-wanna fuck me in the ass now.”- Paulina said as she fixes her make up in the bathroom mirror while Sam sprays some “Ghostly Fantasy” perfume over her head and between her legs.

Upon returning to the gym, they noticed there was a much smaller crowd than before, even the musicians were packing. Many former students were now parents and needed to take their children back home.

The girls agree with the mob and chose to leave as well, it was then that Paulina recalled leaving her cellphone at the bathroom, which made both girls go back as there was no point in Sam waiting in the gym by her lonesome.

“I gotta say fucking with Sidney was the best part of the night.”- Paulina commented as they grab her cellphone from the bathroom sink.

“The parking lot is down this hall.”- Sam indicated with her finger to an illuminated hallway.

Paulina liked the idea of taking a shortcut to avoid going back to the gym and exiting through the side door, only for them to walk around the school to the back parking lot. It was much easier to simply go to the backdoor. 

The lights on the hallway let them know they could walk down the hall and expect the doors to be open, though there several hallways with their lights off and a duct tape preventing people from wandering around.

A few kids came running from one of the dark hallways which made both girls uneasy, it was clear negligence from their parents to let their kids wander off on their own. A few of them were already studying at Casper high while others attended the preschool a few blocks down.

“Look over there”- Paulina said pointing over a small shadow down the dark hallway beyond the duct tape line.

The lights from the main hallway helped them see the small figure down the hallway, neither Paulina or Sam could recall another school legend with yet another kid. As far as both girls knew the only legend going around was that of Poindexter.

Upon coming close enough, Sam came to understand that the little shadow was that of Kyle, Star’s son. The girl quietly and rather discreetly asked if he was alright and what was he doing all along to which the boy replied by saying he was out playing but his friends who just left.

“And your mom and dad?”- Paulina asked.

“Daddy left for work and mommy’s in there playing with her friend.”- Kyle replied rather calmly.

Sam peek through the window only to see the blonde hair woman naked with a large muscular man as they kiss passionately. Paulina covered her mouth as she saw Star was cheating on her husband with another man while her son was out waiting for her.

Thankfully the boy was no older than five years old and surely didn’t understand what was going on. Many ideas came through their head but taking the boy back to the gym was perhaps the best of all.

“Mommy open up!!”- Kyle screamed making both girls nearly have a heart attack.

The sudden sounds rushed sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from the beyond the door which forced Sam and Paulina to seek cover as they told Kylie not to say anything about them being there. Moments later the door opens up only slightly before the lights turn on.

“I told you to go play with your friends”- Star said as she peeks her head out the door.

“They already went home!!”- Kyle yelled out.

The blonde woman groans in frustration as she makes sure her son was alone though failing to see the goth hiding next to the door or the Latina on the other side. Star demanded her son to go and wait for her at the gym while she finishes playing with her friend.

But the boy threatens with starting a tantrum and though Star was sure they were the last ones in the reunion, there was the chance of a few stragglers staying behind, and now that Kyle’s friends left meant he would be alone which didn’t sit well with her. 

The last thing she wanted was for her son to go wandering alone and get lost, with a loud groan, the blonde woman opens the door exposing her nudity to her very young son who clearly still didn’t understand what was going on. 

“Fine! You know the deal; don’t tell Daddy about this and I’ll buy ice-cream in the morning.”- Star said as to let her little boy in.

“Yeah, can I play with your phone?”- Kyle asked with his sweet childish voice.

Star wanted to leave her son outside while she had sex but it felt awkward to leave all alone in the dark hallway and so let him not didn’t bother in turning off the lights anymore but made sure to lock the door

“Hi uncle Richard”- the little boy said in a cheerful voice.

“Hey there little man.”- Richard replied trying to cover his manhood.

From the window above the door, Paulina and Sam could see the blonde woman wiggling her butt over to her purse on the corner desk in order to take out her cellphone which she handed to Kylie as to keep him busy.

“Sorry about that.”- Star said as she returns to her muscular lover.

“Are you sure it’s ok for him to be here.”- Richard asked.

Star assured him there was no problem at all and that her son wouldn’t say anything about it as she began to suck him off. The two whores had seen a lot of depraved things in their line of work but for a mother to let her son watch her have sex was unheard of.

Once her man was hard enough, Star laid over the teacher’s desk and open her legs so her lover could like her cunt, his tongue masterfully worked its way around her pussy but paid special attention to her clitoris.

The woman didn’t hold back on her moaning which made both Sam and Paulina feel rather uneasy as they saw the boy fooling around with his mom’s phone, the man stood and got ready to penetrate her.

“Wait, Richard! Don’t forget the condom”- Star ordered.

“Shit! It’s in my jacket”- The man replied as Star told him to watch his language in front of her son.

It was then that Star asked Kyle to bring her the condoms from Richard’s jacket on the desk next to her purse while she kept the cock nice and hard, it came as surprised for the girls to see the little boy knew what to look for.

Neither of the girls could believe their eyes as Kyle left the phone on the desk and pulled out a long purple string of condoms that he calmly took to his mom. Sam’s eyes were glued to the boy as he made his way over to the couple.

“I’m a little busy holding your mom’s legs, think you can put it on for me.”- Richard said in a reassuring voice.

Paulina felt like throwing up once she heard Star agree with her lover, Sam felt extremely uneasy as she saw Kyle ripped open the wrapper and pulled out the condom as if he had done it many times before.

Both Sam and Paulina look at Kyle as he slides the condom on the man which made the girls feel uneasy. Had it been only Star and Richard, then both girls would have stayed for the whole show and perhaps even join in but they lost interest under such circumstances. 

“Let’s get the hell out of here”- Sam demanded not waiting for Paulina to agree.

The tan woman stood a few meters away from the classroom as she heard Star moaning loudly, Paulina understood that she didn’t have the right to stop or to criticize how Star raised her son since she had slept with teenagers for money.

Paulina complained all the way home about her sore asshole, much to Sam amusement as she didn’t feel any soreness in her anus after serving Lancer. The tan woman hurried up to the apartment as she desperately needed a shower. 

To be continued.


	8. A very Dangerous Birthday Party

Amity Park Hookers

Chapter eight: A dangerous birthday Party

Warning: Highly erotic material, DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED.

The mind-numbing jingles of childish music echoes throughout the toy store as kids of all ages roamed around the aisles while overworked and clearly underpaid staff members constantly picked up the toys which the children take hold for a moment before trading it for yet another.

From among the handful of workers was a young teenager of around sixteen who was getting an earful from a mother whose son was recently scolded by the employee after discovering said child of nearly eight years in age heavily stained a stuffed bear with chocolate milk.

The employee stating that she needed to pay for the damaged toy as they couldn’t sell such item anymore, he also reminded the woman of the rules which were written and hung on a wooden billboard over the entrance that clearly forbid the entry with food and liquids. 

Yet the woman rant about how a mere employee shouldn’t have yelled at her son, though nearby clients who witness the interaction between the worker and the misbehaving brat knew she was exaggerating the matter as the teen merely told him not to stain the toy.

It was more than clear for everyone in the proximity that it was the boy who was in the wrong for ruining a new stuff bear with chocolate milk, in all fairness the child was regretful of his actions but was stop mid-sentence from apologizing by his mother.

Neither the clerk nor his manager was in the mood to deal with such an unruly woman, it had been a long stressful day and both just wanted it to come to an end. The clerk turns his attention over to the boy whose eyes were watering up at his mother’s childish behavior.

Thankfully, it was near closing time and there were far fewer customers to see the wild behavior of a woman who refused to accept that her darling little angel damaged a delicate stuff bear with his drink. 

The young clerk wanted to scream at her for being a lousy mother but instead yanked his eyes away from her and to the door, there at the shop’s entrance eyes laid over the most unusual and astonishing sight he had ever seen before, the woman’s rambling soon became little less than background noise as the clerk straighten his navy-blue apron.

“Talk to my manager”- the teenager said not even giving her a sideways glance.

Her stun face was beyond measure as she was left with the words in her mouth. The clerk took a deep breath as he headed over to the entrance while unconsciously putting the bear back on the shelve from where the brat took it. 

Upon leaving the rude customer behind he could still hear her claiming to have him fired but gave her no thought even when she ran off to find a manager, his mind was set on serving the two beautiful women who were making their way into the shop.

“It’s been a while since I last came to a toy store”- Sam Manson exclaimed out loud.

“Yeah… I used to buy my pom-poms here”- Paulina Sanchez added as she looks over to the sports section. 

Both girls smile as they look around the shop though Sam frowns upon seeing the many kids running in the aisles threatening with causing a ruckus, their soon set eyes over the young clerk coming to their direction, his nervousness could be seen from a mile away.

For a moment, the boy wondered if they had for some cosmic reason confused the toy story with a high-end cloth store or a nightclub given their attires. The woman on the left who sported short black hair wore a very tight leather minidress though micro was a more suitable word as her dress barely covered her buttocks while leaving her shoulders bare.

Her stiletto boots which were oddly enough styled like army combat boots echo throughout the aisles, out sounding even the constant yelling and laughing of kids and parents which he had yet to become accustomed to despite having worked there for nearly two months. 

More notable in her attire was the wide wing hat, large sunglasses, and unsurprisingly a small black cape reaching her mid-back, in a way she seems like some sort of vampire given the fact all her clothes were completely black showing off her nearly pale skin. 

To the right of this vampiric beauty stood a woman of exotic brownish skin with long ebony hair which reached to her mid-back, though unlike her companion who wore black makeup, she wore a far brighter type that highlights her spotless skin yet her clothes was by no means family-friendly.

The tan woman chose a sportier look which consisted of a sport pink top that only covered her breasts leaving her shoulders and flat belly in plain sight, pink yoga shorts that were a few sizes too small for her, and a pair of red sneakers with knee-high sports socks. 

Her embellishments were similar to that of the “Vampire.” A red baseball cap, sunglasses which gave out a sporty yet very slutty look, upon further inspection, the clerk noticed two red strings going around her hips which allowed him to know she wore a thong.

“Good evening and welcome to Wendy the Witch Toy Box”- the teen said drawing out his best customer service attitude. 

“Evening… we’re looking for a gift for a six-year-old boy.”- Paulina said walking passed the teen as she glances over the stuff bears and noticed the stained bear. 

“Any suggestions?”- Sam added as she lowered her shades.

His eyes quickly fell to her butt as he noticed her shorts were much smaller than what he initially thought them be, half her butt was completely exposed which made him wonder why they would come dress in such a fashion, was a prank or a dare? It didn’t matter, they were the best thing to happen all day long.

It took an unbelievable amount of will power for him to peel off his eyes from her bubble butt which seductively sway sideways with each step she took. Not even the wild “Karen” could ruin this moment for him if she were to come back with calvary.

“Why certainly, allow me to show you our best seller.”- the teen said though perhaps not in the elegant tone he intended to.

Sam frown her eyebrow and twists her mouth upon seeing toy guns and toy soldiers among remote control race cars which the clerk proudly showed her, the teenager soon produces a scale model army base complete with a rocket launch center that actually fired. 

Even though the base, soldiers, and race cars were the store’s best-seller, it didn’t mean that either of the girls had to like them. Sam was more inclined to purchase a simple stuff bear rather than some warlike toy.

“Don’t you have action figures like Crash Nebula or Crimson Chin?”- Paulina asked as she bends overlooking at the fully detailed base.

The teen surrenders to his hormones and glue his eyes over Paulina’s round butt as she examines the heavy toy army base as she comments about the eccentric details the toymaker had done with his creation.

“We just got brand-new Crash Nebula action figures I’m more than sure your son will like”- the clerk replied.

There was a bittersweet taste to know women with such perfect bodies could have children of their own and remain beautiful, not a single sign of stretch marks to be seen. The soft laughter of both women caught him off guard.

Paulina in between giggles explained that the toy was meant for the son of a very close friend of theirs, the clerk noticed how the vampiric woman sarcastically rolled her eyes as the tan woman explained how neither of them had been blessed with a child.

“That’s the rude employee, fire him!!”- a voice said from behind the trio.

The clerk simply rolled his eyes as he was already fed up with the entitled bitch, not only had her brat ruined an expensive handmade stuff bear but she was openly accusing him of yelling at her and her son.

Sam smirked upon realizing that the woman was most likely very used to causing public scenes, though by then most of the clientele had already left, leaving only the three employees without counting the teen and the manager. 

The entitled woman wasn’t letting go of the subject as she continued to call them all incompetent which turned the teen red with anger, it was clear that he wanted to knock her lights out and though neither Sam nor Paulina knew what was going on but they were sure the woman was lying. 

“Ma’am I already explained to you that your son ruined a very expensive stuff bear and that you must pay for it”- The clerk retorted with professionalism.

“It’s your fault for leaving it on the bottom shelf if it's that expensive!!”- The woman screamed.

His manager proceeded to show her surveillance footage in his phone where she personally handed her son the white-colored stuff bear despite knowing his hands were covered in chocolate, yet she refuses to admit it was her fault.

Seeing that she was losing ground, she turns her attention to strangely dressed women whom the clerk left her for. She turned her head and noticed there were still around a dozen kids with their respective parents shopping for toys.

“And he even ignored me to help these whores!!”- the woman added wobbling her finger over to Sam.

Sam twitched her eyes as she leaves the Crimson Chin action figure back on the shelf, though before she could do anything rash. The young clerk stepped in front of Sam ordering the wild woman to not insult their esteemed customers. 

Both girls stood at 5’7 feet which towered over the much smaller and chubby woman. For a brief moment, she lost her voice upon seeing the angered glares of both women, yet the manager had already called in for security who escorted her to the cash register.

“My apologies for this mess, please carry on with your shopping.”- the manager said as he followed the mall guards.

Sam and Paulina lean in closer to the clerk who blushes upon perceiving her mind-numbing perfume, he could feel his manhood becoming harder. Never before had he been so thankful for the apron which helps him cover his boner.

“My personal Crash Nebula.”- Paulina whispered to his ear sending a delightful shiver up his spine. 

“Let’s go to the back room so we can show how grateful we are.”- Sam added as she gave a light squeeze to his crotch.

(XXXXXX)

Sam was bent over the table as the clerk was busy shoving his cock inside of her while making out with Paulina. His right hand desperately playing with her pussy as their tongues wrestled with each other in a lustful match.

His left-hand fondle Sam’s left ass cheek as her moaning echo within the lounge room not caring to draw attention to themselves from either the customers or the remaining staff. Paulina broke the kiss as she climbs over her gothic friend while asking to be mounted.

The clerk didn’t doubt for a single second to pull out of Sam who complains about not being nearly done and straight into Paulina who was already wet thanks to the fingering. Her cunt was tighter than he expected.

“Come on, babe. Do me harder”- Paulina ordered.

The teen began to ram his hips onto her butt with mighty force yanking out loud moans. The fear that it was all a dream or a hallucination induced by the marijuana he smoked at the start of his shift danced around his brain.

But the pleasureful sensation around his cock was beyond any hallucination he had in the past. Their fragrance mixed with the scent of sex was nothing that his brain could reproduce even with the help of drugs. 

“Don’t neglect my pussy”- Sam demanded from her position under Paulina.

It was then that he pulled out of the tan woman and back in Sam though this time he began to alternate between holes. Their vaginal fluids served as a glue of sorts as it helped their hungry vaginas to hold on to him.

The teen managed to hump each girl twice before changing holes, not even his girlfriend was this tight and pleasurable. It was almost as if each fold inside of them knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

“I wanna ride you!”- Sam exclaimed forcing the teen to pull out which resulted in a titanic effort.

The goth made him sit at the nearest chair as she penetrated herself with his meat rod once again, her breasts bounced in the air as her butt made smacking sounds each time it struck his lap using all her weight.

Never before had he seen breasts as big as the ones before his eyes nor felt an ass so soft before. Or a cunt so tight as the one he’s penetrating. His girlfriend’s cunt couldn’t even hold a hat to such a glorious pussy.

“I can’t hold it in”- the clerk exclaimed straining his face.

With a wicked smiled Sam leap off the teen with an agility only constant practice can grant as she got on her knees in front of the erupting penis. Not a single drop of cum touched the floor nor escape from her mouth.

“I would have let you cum inside me”- Paulina said with a wink.

The tan woman constantly nuked her womb with day-after pills given her disposition to service her adolescent clientele with raw sex. She knew it was foolish to let them finish inside of her but she also felt it was a waste for a teen to pop his cheery through a condom.

Very rarely did teens a day older than fourteen solicit their service, the grand majority only watch from afar but the few how dare to came to Paulina did it as a birthday present for themselves which further her believes in raw sex for first-timers. 

It was only on a very slow night in which Sam took such clients though neither of the girls’ whore themselves out of necessity because they like sleeping around for money, yet Sam quickly discovered the absurdly low prices Paulina had for teenagers.

Hardly twenty dollars for a blow job, thirty for vaginal sex, additional fifteen for anal. The goth knew they were the cheapest whores at Hooker’s Lane but even so such prices were far too low even for them, on the other hand, no kid could truly afford to pay over a hundred dollars for their asses.

“How about that Crash Nebula and Crimson Chin action figures”- Paulina winked.

“Yes! Of course, I’ll get them right now!”- the clerk exclaimed as he pulled up his pants though jerked slightly upon feeling the fabric over his overly sensitive penis.

With careful and mouse-like steps, he took hold of the requested toys and quietly waited at the cash register. The only remaining staff member was a woman a few years older than him and who seems to have her eyes permanently glued to the phone.

Moments later Sam walked up to the cash register and place a large brown teddy bear, a baseball bat, and a glove, while Paulina put up her action figures. They were both fresh as a daisy while the teenager was drench in sweat which his female coworker didn’t fail to notice as she headed to the locker room to pick up her stuff and punch out. 

“Excuse me, ladies, due to what happened earlier I would like to offer you a fifty percent discount on your purchase”- the manager suddenly said from behind them with a charming smile. 

“How very kind of you”- Sam replied holding his hand.

The man continues to apologize for the rude woman’s behavior though Paulina quickly noticed how he was undressing both of them with his eyes. The manager left once his phone began ringing which prompted him to rush over to the office.

Sam proudly pulled out her credit card through the clerk kindly refused by shaking his head and putting out his hand upfront while telling them their purchase is on the house. The teen had lived a dream none of his peers at school would believe. 

It was then that Paulina leans over the counter to show her appreciating by kissing him in the lips, the woman’s wet tongue wrestled with his own making his head go blank, his female coworker barely said “bye” as she walks out the door still looking at her phone. 

The clerk’s eyes settle on the Latina for brief seconds before Sam took over as she too wanted to thank the teen for all his attentions, never in his entire life did the thought of having two women of such beauty be interested in him had crossed his mind.

“Best day ever”- the teenage clerk whispered as he saw the two overly generous women walked out.

He could only pray they would come to visit again as their figures disappeared upon taking the escalator to the lower floor it was then that his eyes fell upon the counter where he spotted two poker looking cards with bright hearts.

A long and goofy smile drew itself upon his lips as he laid his eyes over the two cards. The one on the left was of Sam over a wooden table at the what seems to be a park in the middle of the day completely naked with both her legs over her head showing her hairless pussy and large breasts. 

The card on the right was that of Paulina on all fours at the same park though concretely over the fountain showing her genitals while her equally large breasts floated on the water, the teen didn’t care in the least as to how such pictures were, all that matter was the number at the bottom.

“Call me”- the teen whispered as he read the phone number.

His manhood became harder as he couldn’t even begin to believe what just took place moments prior. Never before had he been so glad to have been pressured by his father to work at such establishment as he now knows the hidden perks, lonely hot Milfs or so he thought they were such. 

(XXXXXX)

The sun shines brightly over the neighborhood which seems to have been taken out from a television show where everything is perfect. Both girls looked grimly at Star’s house as they descended from their car much as if they carried a heavyweight over their backs.

Armed with their gifts, both women make their way through the green garden under the laughter and yelling of young children which send shivers up their spines. Sam was the first to noticed an inflatable castle with several kids playing within.

“Can’t believe you’re forcing me to waste my precious Saturday evening at this kiddy party.”- Sam whispered as she clutches the box within her arms.

“It’s not so bad… there’s gonna be pizza… you like pizza, right…?”- Paulina retorted with a broken smile.

“I do but we could be at a club… or a hotel…”- Sam replied as she twists her mouth at the sight of a boy no older than five with mud and snot on his face among other strange stains over his clothes which made her cringe.

The goth quickly noticed as a couple of boys and a single girl no older than sixteen were looking not only at her but also at Paulina with amazement, it was strange to see such teenagers at a kiddy party but chose to ignore them.

Both women were already quite accustomed to being watched by horny men on a daily basis, but there was always the ever-present uneasiness of being watched by those who couldn’t call themselves men yet. 

Though it was the sudden yet very loud gasping of three women in their late forties who were watching over the kids as so none would rush over to the street that truly caught Sam’s attention making her look over to the trio before taking a hard look at their attires.

They were both used to going out clubbing and attending parties of all sorts but it was the first time they had ventured to a six-year old’s birthday party, there was no booze or dealers in view, no obscene music with lyrics encouraging lewd acts, just the tortuous singing of a purple dinosaur. 

“Maybe we should have dress something else after all…”- Paulina whispered.

The goth took hold of the invitation which stated it was a cowboy-themed party, Sam took a hard look at Paulina starting by her brown cowboy hat, her eyes fell to the flannel shirt which Paulina tied in a knot leaving her flat belly exposed, the very small skin-tight denim shorts follow up, the finishing touch was the high heel cowboy boots.

Sam broke out of her ever-present gothic style trading her black leather dresses for a nearly identical attire to her peer though change the denim shorts for a jean miniskirt which constantly ran up her butt yet both girls complimented their costumes with a gun holster and a water gun that remained empty. 

“Surely not family-friendly but it’s the most decent we got”- Sam replied ignoring the disapproving glares send her way by the older women.

“Excuse me but I think you’re at the wrong house”- a skinny pale looking woman with a nasty attitude said as Paulina pressed the doorbell.

Her demeanor reminded Sam of the same rude and entitled woman at the toy store they were at just a couple of days prior. The same cocky attitude that demanded a punch to the face and only common decency stop the goth from providing.

Sam looks at the woman with disdain as she eyes her down making the woman turn red with anger and frustration, though before she could open her mouth again, the door opens first. Star Griffin rushed out tightly hugging both Sam and Paulina.

“I’m so glad you came!”- Star exclaimed with cheer.

The goth looks back at the fat woman and smirks as she and Paulina were invited in by the master of the house. Her smile quickly vanished as she laid eyes over several more kids running around and jumping over the furniture leaving dirty footprints.

A handful of the older party-goers stop their activities to take a good look at both women who just entered the house, their clothes instantly made them stand out like sore thumbs despite dressing to “code.”

“Happy birthday, Kyle!”- Both girls exclaimed in unison upon seeing the birthday boy in his cowboy costume.

Sam couldn’t help but shiver at the memory of such a young boy rolling down a condom on Star’s lover during the school reunion just a few weeks ago. Neither her nor Paulina who knew Star since their high school years could understand why she allowed such a thing.

They would have even understood the boy standing outside while his mother was busy having sex but to have him inside the same room while she indulged in carnal pleasures was something too bizarre even for them. 

“Thank you so much!”- Kyle yelled out as he opens the boxes.

His eyes shine with delight and childish excitement as he saw the action figures of Crash Nebula and Crimson Chin though it was the baseball bat and glove which truly made him jump with joy as he called out to his friends.

Just seeing his innocent smile made coming to this boring party all worthwhile. Kyle quickly rushed out the door in the company of his close friends to try out the bat in the backyard where the actual party was supposed to be at.  
(XXXXXX)

Barely a couple of hours had gone by and Sam was already bored out of her mind with the shallow and mindless conversations between the few neighbors who arrived at a kid’s party just to make sure they didn’t cause too much damage.

Mrs. Thompson already offered to pay for the dry cleaning on the white couches her daughter stained with chocolate and pizza, there was no way to excuse the girl as Star had covered the couch with plastic as to avoid such a tragedy to happen but the girl torn it off to make a superhero cape.

The ruckus began to die down as night came upon the city, many of the guests were already near their bedtime which was something Star was more grateful for. She didn’t know how much more were her furniture going to endure.

The goth offered herself to bring more drinks from the kitchen while Star finally opens the liquor cabinet, on her way she noticed a meek boy with orange hair standing by the corner where two male teenagers and a girl whom she recognized from earlier were “softly” shoving him forward. 

Sam ignored the teens' foolery and carried on towards the kitchen where she noticed a half-eaten cake over the table, on closer inspection one could see several bite marks making the goth lose whatever little desire she had for the dessert. 

Ignoring the cake, she took hold of two large soda bottles from the fridge and the only bag of chips the kids didn’t see due to it being hidden in the upper cupboard, upon turning around her eyes met with the same boy with who was being shoved just a few minutes ago. 

Sam recognized him by the orange hair though now could see it was cut in a bowl-like fashion, not even the ponytail he sported help improved his style much less his round glasses. His small body shiver as he made his way closer to her with both hands clutched together at chest level while gluing his gaze on the floor. 

The woman sends a teasing smile over to him making the boy stop death on his tracks while she opens the bag of chips which she pours inside a bowl. Sam could see his frightful eyes looking at her as she bends over the table showing her large butt as she tries to fetch the hot sauce. 

“Looking for something, sweetheart?”- Sam asked more seductively than she wanted.

“Wha- What color… what color are your panties.”- The boy asked shaking horribly which brought out a soft giggle from Sam. 

“Mikey!!”- the boy’s mother Stephany yelled out scaring both Sam and the boy. “I am so sorry about that.”- Stefanny added as she storms in closer.

Even the goth flinch as she saw turns around, before her eyes stood a tall blond-haired woman in her late thirties wearing an elegant white office dress, a pair of round golden spectacles decorated her face which only help enhance her blue eyes.

Sam couldn’t help but glue her eyes on the woman’s large breasts as they bounced side to side as she stomps her high heels making her son lower his head. The goth quickly put a hand trying to stop the woman.

“I don’t mind.”- Sam calmly replied.

“Don’t defend him please.”- Stephany said as she pulled her son out by the ear.

Sam felt sorry for the boy but her attention was drawn towards the window where she saw the same two boys and girl laughing their wits about making her assumed, they forced Mikey to asked her something so embarrassing.

She could see Stefanny scolding her son at the end of the hallway leading to the back garden on her way back to the living room where Paulina, Star, and a couple more women were serving more adult drinks now that most of the kids were gone.

It was only after Sam took her seat again that she noticed all the guests had left with the exception of Stars friends, the goth tried to fit in the conversation but couldn’t as they were now half arguing about school though both herself and Paulina nearly choke on their drinks upon hearing that all four women were part of the PTA.

Star being the acting district president of the Parent-teacher assembly with Stephany as the treasurer, it was something that made Paulina wonder if the PTA was in good hands given the fact that Star is a complete airhead. 

In less than an hour there were two empty bottles at the table, though none of the women were yet drunk. Sam and Paulina looked with amusement as Star told the women of the assembly about the new governmental take on sex education. 

Sam really didn’t care that in order to avoid any more unwanted teenage pregnancies due to them being horribly misinformed, all schools were mandated to give out far more detail and practical sexual education starting in sixth grade which didn’t fit well the parents, especially from religious families.

“How are we supposed to teach them!”- Star expressed out loud slamming her hands on the table.

Paulina looked at her former cheerleader underling with some frustration as she heard the woman talk about how immoral it would be to teach kids about sex so young, that it would only encourage them to practice it. 

“And what does Mayor Vlad mean by practical education anyway! Fuck with them or something!”- Stephany added in frustration as she had no idea how to approach the topic with her son. “My boy is hardly fourteen and he’s gotta hear about sex from me! That’s insane.”

The woman quickly began ranting about how that was supposed to be her husband’s job, deep down Stephany feared her husband was cheating due to constantly being out on business trips. Perhaps it was due to the alcohol but she continued by talking about her nonexisting sex life. 

Sam and Paulina were rather surprised to hear that such a beautiful woman like herself was having a hard time finding a “playmate,” both assumed that being friends with Star came with a cock package included.

“I think it’s for the best to have the kids know about this stuff from early on.”- Sam said just to contradict them and see their reactions. Much to her surprise, they all agree with her quickly shifting sides.

“If its practical education, maybe me, Sam, and some girls I know can help out”- Paulina winked mainly encourage by the scotch she had been drinking. 

“Excuse me… I need to use the lady’s room.”- Sam said as she stood up feeling she was about to start an argument. “I don’t mind helping out but make sure it's legal.”- Sam exclaimed feeling the hypocrisy in her words.

(XXXXXX)

The toilet flush once Sam was done relieving herself as she exits the bathroom on the upper floor, there was no way she could use the main restroom on the ground floor after a dozen of kids used it and often forgot to pull the chain. 

Sam took a seat at the base of the stairs to check her Life Invader account, there were several missed calls and unread messages but as she replies to a booty call a soft whimper drew her attention towards the backyard having the loud kid’s music been turned off. 

It was by the wooden table that she saw Mikey whipping his tears from his eyes, in his hand were several baseball cards he was looking over, Sam wondered if that was his way to calm down after being scolded. 

“What’s up, Mike?”- Sam asked taking a seat next to him.

Mikey blushed upon seeing the voluptuous woman up close, her delicate perfume penetrated his nostrils going straight to his brain. The boy peeled his eyes away from Sam and glued them back to his baseball cards. 

“I’m sorry… I told them you’re very pretty…”- Mikey apologized to Sam, “Mindy said that if I wanted to ask you out, I needed to know what color your panties are… I’m really stupid.” The boy added as he stood up.

The goth let out a loud laugh as she couldn’t believe how naïve the boy is. Sam looked around taking notice of the empty backyard and hallway, only the living room was in use as Kyle was busy playing one of the many videogames he was gifted. She could hear Paulina and the rest of the women talking at the dining table though couldn’t make out what they were saying. 

“Kiddo…”- Sam said making the boy look over to her, “I’m wearing black.”

Mikey froze up as he saw the woman sitting with her legs wide apart showing a black lace thong. The boy started building up a small tent in his pants once Sam unbuttoned the top button on her shirt.

“Can I take a closer look?”- Mikey whispered while rubbing his legs together. 

“Sure thing, kiddo.”- the goth replied with a wide smile. “You can take my thong off if you want to see my pussy.”- Sam offered. 

Mikey gulps down as he began pulling her thong away trying his best not to touch her skin. Common sense and reason walked out the door as the boy looked at the small warm piece of fabric within his hands, driven almost by instinct, he brought the thong to his face.

His eyes fell upon Sam’s crotch as he kneeled to take a better look at her vagina. All the pussy he had seen online couldn’t even hold a candle to a real pussy, the smell that emanated was mind-numbing, which forced his tongue out.

“Mikey! Where are You!”- Stephany suddenly yelled out from the hallway.

Sam quickly straighten her skirt while Mikey turned away trying to hide his raging boner while shoving the thong into his pants pocket, Stephany looked at them with droopy eyes as it was evident, she had more than her fair share to drink.

“I told you to go home,”- Stephany spoke with an upset tone. “I’m gonna be back late…”

“I’m sorry I kept your son; he was just apologizing for the prank earlier. Turns out some of his friends dared him to, you know how kids are”- Sam explained standing up.

“Yeah, mom. Can I stay a little longer? I promised to go home after I show Sam some of my baseball cards”- Mikey replied with pleading eyes.

The woman raised an eyebrow as she heard her son addressing an adult without the “Ma’am” part, though before she could utter a single word in complaint, Sam offered to escort him back home as she could take a smoke break on the way back.

“Thank you very much, and Mikey, no more stupid jokes”- Stephany said as she turns back inside the house.

(XXXXXX)

The sounds of key strikes echo within the living room as Star finish writing an e-mail agreeing to Mayor Vlad’s new take on sex education and even naming over thirty new temporary “teachers” who would be imparting the lessons at Casper High.

Not even two minutes after sending the email an automated reply come back thanking them for caring so much about their children’s healthy sexual development and education. The women felt quite pleased with themselves. 

Paulina was more than sure the city council was going to fully reject their proposals once they gave it a proper reading in the morning. After some handshaking and back-patting, the women began parting one by one leaving only Paulina, Star, and Stephany to finish up the drinks. 

“You’re so lucky, Star… getting it on with that hot stud every day”- Stephany suddenly said once the third bottle of scotch was open.

“Yes, I’m so lucky that my husband has a boss with such a big cock”- Star replied in a teasing voice.

Star didn’t hold back on any details about her constant lovemaking sessions, though Paulina did flinch and even spill some of her drink upon hearing about the time she and Richard made love in a classroom during the high school reunion.

Before Paulina could ask where she left her son during that time, Star told her friends about buying something very good making the Latina smirk as she saw the blond woman produced a small pink vial in the form of a penis from her purse making her two friends giggled. 

Even though Paulina wasn’t a user was well aware of most drugs either legal or not on the streets due to her profession. She had seen many of her peers succumbed to the vice and lost their way never to come back.

For decades pharmaceutical companies around the world had created new medicine using ghost blood and concretely their DNA. In the search for enhancing medicine and curing sickness, though some very dangerous side products eventually hit the streets. 

None viler and more feared than “The Potion,” an extremely powerful aphrodisiac which could turn even the most puritan woman into a cock starving nymphomaniac, or the noblest of men into sudden uncontrollable rapists.

Though the “potion” was greatly feared by the community there were other side products which were very much welcome as they had improved medicine and surgery by gigantic leaps, none more appreciated than “Lazarus” which was said to cure even cancer.

Paulina knew there was no way for Star to have either of those drugs due to their high price and judging by what was in her hands, she knew it was none other than “Minotaur,” a simple but very efficient Viagra. 

The “Minotaur” wasn’t a common everyday pharmacy bought Viagra but a literal penis enlargement drink. Though results varied from man to man, they were guaranteed an erection several more inches longer for a minimum of two whole hours. 

“Mommy, what’s that?”- Kyle asked yawning loudly.

“A very special drink that gonna make uncle Richard very big.”- Star replied.

Stephany took hold of the vial looking at it with some nostalgia as she too wanted to have steaming hot sex with a stud. She felt like it had been ages since she had last sleep with someone including her husband.

“I would kill for a good fuck!”- the blonde woman exclaimed not caring who listen as she out down the vial.

Paulina had a hard time believing a woman such as Stephany would have trouble finding a playmate, her long shiny blonde hair, perfect face, large breasts, and amble butt were too enticing to ignore though perhaps her sharp eyes made it hard for men to approach her. 

“So, this thing is gonna make uncle Richard bigger?”- Kyle as he took hold of the ampoule. “I wanna be big too!”

“NO!!”- Paulina yelled out as she jumps over the table but was too late to stop Kyle from drinking the vial.

Both Star and Paulina watched in horror for brief seconds as the boy swallowed down the liquid, the tan quickly search for her phone while Star was trying her very best to make Kyle vomit the fluid but all she got was complain about the bad flavor. 

Paulina came back fumbling with her cellphone as she tries to call for an ambulance but failing miserably to dial the three simple numbers, Star looked with a shock expression as next-door neighbor took the phone away. 

“Relax. He’s too young to be affected, so we just have to wait it out.”- Stephany said with a half-drunk voice. “It doesn’t increase the heart rate like Viagra nor cause other ailments… it’s safe”- the woman added.

Stephany calmly explains about reading the effects of the Minotaur from both a gossip magazine she bought one morning and later on from a medical journal when taking Mikey to his yearly medical check-up. 

Paulina along with Star let out a sigh of relief upon hearing nothing bad would happen to the boy and calling for an ambulance wouldn’t be necessary, though Paulina did scold both women for letting something so potentially dangerous near Kyle.

“Wow! It’s getting bigger, mommy!”- Kyle said as he drops his pants.

All three women looked in amazement how his young penis began growing longer and wider, Stephany came closer and kneeled down to better see. The woman’s eyes widen as Kyle grew nearly twelve inches long.

Unlike Paulina who had service such cocks before and Star whose lover was just two inches smaller, Stephany had never once seen a penis of such length and girth before in her life. The woman was almost drooling over the piece of meat before her eyes. Star quickly pulled the blonde woman away from her son as she was feeling quite uneasy about the whole situation. 

“Look, mommy! It’s just like uncle Richard!”- Kyle exclaimed.

“I can’t take it anymore!”- Stephany exclaimed loudly as she peels off her skirt and underwear. “I need this!”-

(XXXXXXX)

The sudden ringing of an alarm clock that rested on the nightstand force Sam to wake up cursing the device, upon taking hold of the clock she noticed it was five in the morning which send a shiver up her spine.

“The hell you looking at”- Sam whispered as she saw a poster of Crimson Chin on the wall next to the window showing the backyard. 

Sam gently shoved Mikey off her chest waking him in the process as the official Crimson Chin bedsheets slide off their naked bodies, the goth felt the cold winds tenderly caressing her body. Her head was starting to ache as she turns over to the close door which held yet another fantasy hero named Crash Nebula.

“Do you want something to drink, Sam?”- a meek voice asked from behind her.

“Yes”- Sam replied as she felt his cum still inside of him.

She could see the frail boy rushing over to his backpack and pulling out a juice box from his lunch box which he handed over to her with a smile. The goth drank the semi-warm beverage as she looks at the thin naked boy in front of her while taking notice of his redden penis.

Sam knew that if his mother caught them in such a “Natural” state she would most likely be dragged out by the hair or worst yet, escorted by the police. Sam shook her head a couple of times before throwing the empty box in a nearby trash bin while thanking him for the drink.

While Sam got dressed, Mikey made sure his mother was asleep yet he came back with the news that her bedroom was empty nor there were any signs of her anywhere in the house. Therefore, both assumed she was still at Star’s house.

The boy smiled long and wide as he escorted Sam to the main door while hearing the echo of her boots which reminded him of their time together. With a quick glance out the window before walking out, both parted ways with a kiss.

“Can I see you again?” Mikey said with pleading eyes as the woman groggily picked up her clothes.

“Only if you do good in school, I left you something to remember me by in your bed.”- Sam said before walking out the door. “I already told you my price”- the goth winked as she opens the door.

Sam loathed the greenish morning mist at the fancy uphill neighborhoods more so now that the hangover was starting to kick in as she makes her way back to Star’s house while giggling at the thought of having left her thong and “business” card over Mikey’s bed. 

She knew for a fact horny kids would run to the nearest shop to fetch a parttime job in order to earn some money so they could buy her for an hour. Sam couldn’t avoid patting her back for helping a young boy finding the motivation to work. 

As Sam came closer to the house, she could hear some soft and faint music coming from within, though upon crossing the door the first thing she noticed was a heap of white-colored clothing scrambled on the floor. 

“The fuck happened here?!”- Sam yelled out.

Flat on her back over the dinner table was none other than Paulina Sanchez with her legs spread with apart, cum flowed out from her redden cunt like a faucet, her monumental breasts sprayed with thick semen and yet her expression one of complete satisfaction.

Sam let out a sigh as she laid eyes over a large and round butt resting on the couch's armrest as semen oozed from both her vagina and anus, there was nothing left of Stephany’s elegant and somewhat imposing demeanor as she farted cum.

Deep in slumber by the fireplace was Star and her son. The goth cringe upon seeing a small puddle of semen forming around Star’s crotch and Kyle’s redden penis, she couldn’t help but feel disgusted by the whole scene.

All three women were drenched in semen, worst yet by a child. Paulina was the first to stand up complaining about her soaring cunt though quickly straightens out once her eyes met with Sam’s angry glare.

“You can tell me later”- the goth simply said as she slapped Stephany’s ass waking her up.

The blonde woman stood up fully embarrassed of her action and begged Sam, Paulina, and Star to never say a word to anyone, it would not only mean the death of her career but would end up trading her comfy house for a cell.

“Don’t worry. We won’t say anything.”- Sam exclaimed as her two friends agreed.

With a sigh of relief, Stephany got dressed and headed out the door without noticing she was dripping semen. Once the door was close, Sam basically ordered both women to shower and to take a few days after pills while she mopped the floor.

“Thank you so much, Sam”- Star replied as she picks up her son and headed over to the master bathroom while Paulina heads over to the guest bathroom.

To be continued


End file.
